Keeper Of The Heart
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: Regina catches Robin's interest, but that is not all of she has of his.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-Uploading some older stories, trying to fix the mistakes I had made. Won't be perfect though.**_

_**This starts with the night that Regina went to Robin at his campfire, right after her talk with Mary Margaret.**_

Robin looked at Regina as he had just finished his statement about getting Regina's heart back. He had no idea how he was going to, but he would certainly try, before he could say anything else as he felt her grab his jacket and pull him towards her. Her lips were on his for the first few seconds, he had no thoughts except how natural this was to him. He knew this was their first kiss, but it certainly felt strangely very normal, familiar to him. Before he could really kiss her back, she pulled away and he opened his eyes finally remembering to breathe. He looked at her as she looked like she was going to bolt at any second, and before she could even move he brought his lips down on hers needing this connection, needing to feel her under him again.

In his arms this time, he was the one leading the kiss putting his lips right where they wanted to be almost, as if he was designing how this kiss would go. Their lips just seemed to know how right this was, he moved his right hand came to her neck, to move her hair back and then he encircled her in his arms. She met his kiss right back, not resisting and not fighting, just letting it happen as they kissed for a few moments more. Then they finally separated their lips, but not pulling back from each other and Regina opened her eyes to look at him. Robin saw the look in her eyes and he knew if he had a mirror that his eyes would look the same. It was the look of desire and he silently took great pleasure for being the one to put that look into her eyes.

"Mm," Robin said as he was finally able to get some oxygen into his lungs.

"That was-" Regina started to say but no more words would come out.

"Magical," Robin finished for her.

"That's one way of putting it," Regina said as she stepped back needing some space to herself.

"So I'm intrigued milady. What caused this side of you?" Robin asked as he stepped right in front of her, needing to be close to her, and look her in her eyes as she responded.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Regina said as she looked at him, he smirked at her, knowing it was something else.

"I think you know why, and for some reason you don't wish to tell me," Robin said, as he took her left hand with his right, intertwining their fingers.

"I know I overstepped with this," Regina said as she looked down at their hands together her eyes drawn to his tattoo at the lion looking back at her.

"No milady, you didn't overstep. I'm quite happy that you did because I think we both thoroughly enjoyed it," Robin said as Regina finally brought her head back up to look at him.

"Well good, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Regina said as she looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"Very much so, and I know you did as well. I could feel it. I felt it as soon as you put those beautiful and enticing red lips against mine." Robin said as he lowered his mouth to hers. Needing another taste of those said lips, her soft lips were like velvet against his rougher lips. He brought his arms around her pulling her against his body. She was so soft against his body, as she wrapped her arms around his waist partly to steady herself, and not melt to the forest floor and the other part was that she loved the feel of him against that she had not felt in a long time surfaced. Not since she was younger with her first love Daniel. Regina was thoroughly enjoying his kiss and a few seconds later she felt his tongue against her mouth wanting permission to enter. She opened her mouth and let their tongues dance moments later she felt his mouth move to the side of her face kissing her cheek, before moving to the curve of her neck. His lips worshipped her neck, and she knew in the morning she would have a mark there but a part of her wanted him to leave a mark, to mark her as his. A few seconds later they heard footsteps followed by.

"Daddy, where are you?" Roland asked as he and Friar Tuck was approaching the small campfire that Robin had built earlier. Needing to be by himself, so he could think about how to get Regina's heart back. Robin regrettably moved away from Regina and went over to the direction his son was coming from.

"Roland, what are you doing up at this hour?" Robin asked as he stooped to pick his son up in his arms.

"I had a nightmare about the bad wizard coming back," Roland said as he looked over to where Regina stood.

"Don't you worry son, I promise you he will never hurt you,"Robin said.

"Is that the Queen?" Roland asked as Robin looked from Regina to Roland.

"Yes my boy, this is the Queen," Robin said as he started to walk over to where Regina stood.

"This is my son, Roland." Robin said as he introduced Regina to Roland.

"Hello Roland, my name is Regina,"Regina said.

"So I don't have to call you the Queen?" Roland asked.

"No, you can always call me Regina." Regina said.

"You're very pretty." Roland said as Robin laughed.

"Well thank you kind sir, and you are quite the handsome little charmer." Regina said.

"You hear that Roland? Regina thinks you are quite the handsome lad." Robin said as he winked at her at that moment Roland let out a big yawn.

"Someone is very sleepy, come on let me put him to bed and we can talk more," Robin said to her, when her phone starting ringing, she pulled her phone from her coat.

"Hello, yes Belle I will be right there." Regina said as she ended the phone call.

"I'm sorry, but Belle thinks she may of found something to help against the Witch, uh another time." Regina said.

"Do you want me to come along?" Robin asked as he looked over to Friar Tuck to take Roland from him.

"No, no that's okay. I'll see you around." Regina said walked out of the campsite. She needed some space and she knew she was letting herself open up to Robin. A part of her was scared, but a part of her was happy with it as she just wanted to be alone to sort all this out.

"Regina," Robin called out as he looked at Friar Tuck and nodded. Tuck came over to Robin and took the sleeping Roland.

"Get him back to his bed. I'll be back later." Robin said as he started to follow the way Regina left. As he was not ready to let what happened tonight end the way it had. She had kissed him for a reason and he was going to find out exactly what the reason she had, not that he minded one bit about their kiss.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina arrived at her house and quickly went into her study and she quickly removed her jacket and scarf. She shut the doors and poured herself a stiff drink thinking of what had happened this night and she shook her head on what she had done. She had actually kissed Robin Hood, really kissed him and totally shocking him and herself. She thought he was disturbed by the kiss but then his eyes and face changed from shock to desire. As then he was the one kissing her and she responded instantly. She took another swig of her drink and went over to her desk and sat down closing her eyes as she let the liquor do its job.

"So how did the meeting with Belle go?" Robin asked breaking the silence of the room. Regina opened her eyes and she looked at the direction of his voice he was standing at her study doors with that smug look on his face. That little smile to his face as she had not even heard him enter so wrapped up in her thoughts.

"I think you know how it went," Regina said as she her left hand came up and moved some of her hair out of her face. She had used her magic to make her phone ring to give her an out.

"So your majesty, why did you lie to me?" Robin asked as he walked closer to where she sat at her desk.

"I just needed some time to think and my name is Regina," Regina said.

"What about Regina?" Robin asked slightly amused as he stood up and walked to stand behind her. His hands went to her shoulders rubbing them.

"Everything," Regina answered feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah, did you perhaps think about your grocery list? Or how you were going to stop the wicked witch or did your thoughts go to how my lips felt on yours? The way my arms felt around you, because milady I certainly thought about it. I have thought about it for days since that day in the witch's house wondering what your lips would feel like against mine.I thought about it the whole way over here, remembering how you tasted like apples, sweet but saucy." Robin said as he leaned down and whispered in her ear these words.

"So why did you feel this all of a sudden need to kiss me milady?" Robin asked as he swung the chair around so that she was facing him He leaned down and looked her dead in her eyes wanting to see the truth there.

"I'm attracted to you, there are you satisfied now?" Regina asked.

"Greatly so, and that very well may be because I know how attracted I am to you. But I think there is more something you are not telling me," Robin said as Regina could not stop her eyes from looking down at his right arm at his wrist in particularly seeing the lion tattoo looking back at her.

"What is it? What is it about my tattoo?" Robin asked seeing where her eyes went.

"It's a nice tattoo," Regina said trying to play it off.

"You got a thing for tattoos?" Robin asked.

"No I just think its nice," Regina said."It's a family crest my father had one as did his and so on," Robin said.

"Will Roland get the same one as well?" Regina asked not daring to move her eyes from the tattoo.

"I'm sure one day he will. I would like to introduce you to him more. Now what is it? Why are you glued to my tattoo? And don't tell me its because its a nice one, have you seen it before?" Robin asked knowing something was going on behind those eyes of hers.

"What? No, I've never seen it before," Regina said as she stood up but Robin stopped her dead in her tracks as he grabbed her by the arms and putting one finger under her chin and bringing her head up raising her eyes to his.

"You have seen it before, but we have never met. Unless it was that year that no one remembers," Robin said.

"Maybe that's it. Maybe that's why I look at it like I've seen it before," Regina said seeing an out of this questioning.

"Could be, but for some reason I believe it's not. Have you ever seen me before?" Robin asked racking his memory and he has no memory of ever meeting her running from her dark knights but not seeing her as she would be one person he would never forget meeting.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. But you are not going to believe me," Regina said as she was about to tell him about the whole Tinkerbell and fairy dust episode. Her study doors busted open and Robin acting on instinct turned and placed Regina directly behind him as if to shield her.

"Regina I need your help," Hook said as he strode in.

"My friend you will have to come back as we are having a discussion and your presence is not required and it would be much appreciated if you left," Robin said.

"No, no that's alright. What do you need Killian?" Regina asked as she moved from behind Robin to walk towards Hook. Leaving a frustrated Robin standing there.

"Now mate if you don't mind I need to talk to Regina alone," Hook said to Robin.

"If you think I'm going to leave-" Robin started to say walking up towards them.

"Robin, uh please give me some time with Hook here," Regina said.

"Regina," Robin said trying one last time to reach her.

"Robin please," Regina said.

"Alright but this discussion is not over with just so we are clear on this," Robin said as he started walking towards the study doors staring at Hook as he walked past him. He closed the doors behind him.

"So you and the thief eh," Hook said with a sly smile.

"Need I remind you of you and the Savior?" Regina countered back to Hook.

"Point taken now I need your help," Hook said.

"What is this about?" Regina asked.

"The witch tricked me and if I kiss Emma it will drain all of her powers from her. Is there anything you can do to reverse this?" Hook asked.

"I'm not interested in helping you so you can bump uglies with Miss Swan," Regina said.

"Don't you see its not about that, if we kiss then we don't stand a chance against her. It will take both your and Emma's powers to try to stop her," Hook said.

"I have no idea how to reverse this, but give me time tonight and I will research," Regina said.

"Thank you lass," Hook said as he turned to leave the room and as he opened the doors there stood Robin, looking quite unhappy.

"Thanks for the talk, I'll be in touch love," Hook said as he leaned in to kiss her on her it would get a response from Robin, he winked at Regina as he turned and left the house.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked as he followed Regina back into the study.

"Just Hook being an ass as normal," Regina said.

"Does he have a habit of just showing up like this?" Robin asked knowing a green eyed monster was responsible for this line of questioning.

"No, he doesn't. Not that its any of your business," Regina said.

"It is my business if the lady I'm interested in has men like that just dropping by," Robin said.

"So you are interested in me," Regina said.

"That's not a question," Robin said.

"And the answer is yes,I want to get to know you Regina. Really know you but to do so you have to let that wall of yours down for me," Robin said.

"I might be able to do that," Regina said as Robin walked right up in front of her.

"Good because I look forward to being the one to knock those walls down," Robin said as he leaned in slowly looking into her eyes till the very last second and kissed her. Their lips became one no space between them as he wrapped his arms around her. Her arms went around him as well as he finally moved his lips from hers.

"Now tell me about my tattoo and what it means to you," Robin said, not about to let this go.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"Regina, I'm waiting on an answer," Robin said as he leaned up against her desk with his arms folded on his chest.

"Can i get you a drink?" Regina asked as she walked by him intending to get herself a drink.

"Regina," Robin said as he stopped her. He pulled her near him, putting his hands behind her back to keep her in place.

"Now tell me why my tattoo causes you to act like this,"Robin said wanting to know desperately.

"One night I was so miserable. I had lost my first love and my mother had forced me to marry a man I didn't love. There was absoutely no light in my life at that point, but luckily Tinkerbell helped me. We talked and she told me how I needed love in my life to make me happy. I thought she was crazy that there was no way she could help me find another soul mate,"Regina said confessing everything.

"Go on,"Robin said encouraging her to keep telling her story. Not sure where this was going but glad she was telling him.

"She stole some fairy dust that she swore would lead me to my soul mate when we got to where the fairy dust was ending we arrived at a tavern. And Tinkerbelle pointed out one man in particular she said he was my soul mate,"Regina said.

"And was he?" Robin asked looking directly in her eyes and starting to feel slightly jealous of this other man.

"I never went in. I had opened the door intending to go in and meet him but I was to afraid.I was afraid to love again and to open myself up like that," Regina said.

"So this man never knew he was your soul mate,"Robin said as Regina looked him dead in the eyes as she prepared herself to answer.

"No, he didn't know until this moment," Regina said as she saw the confusion in Robin's eyes.

"What are you saying?" Robin asked as hope began to start to fill his heart that he was that man.

"When Tinkerbell told me who he was she pointed out that the man had a lion tattoo. I saw it as well on his right arm," Regina said as Robin looked down to his arm where that same tattoo was and back into her eyes a question in his eyes.

"This tattoo?" Robin asked.

"Yes, the very same," Regina answered.

"I'm your soul mate?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I didn't know it was you again until that day in the witch's house when you poured me a drink and I saw it on your arm. That's why I ran out as I was so surprised and scared that fate had brought you back into my life again," Regina said.

"I knew something had upset you that day. I never believed the story about your finding a 'clue trail'. I wished you had come in and met me back then before all this had happened. But I do understand your fear I had that same fear of ever being able to feel something for someone again. Until recently," Robin confessed causing Regina to smile.

"So you're not angry with me for not meeting you back then?" Regina asked.

"No like I said I do understand why, but I have to ask you something and I need you to be 100% honest with me," Robin said needing to know more.

"Okay. I will," Regina said having nothing left to hide from him.

"Did you come to the woods tonight and kiss me because of my tattoo and the soul mate thing or did you come to me because of any feelings you had?" Robin asked staring into her eyes wanting to see the answer there.

"I came of my own free will. Snow had told me that I felt everything with my soul and my feelings for you have started to develop slowly. I didn't want to loose any more time with you. I already flirted with you in the witch's house before I even knew who you were," Regina said being honest with her feelings for him.

"That you did milady," Robin said with a smirk on his face clearly remembering that day.

"And you did back as well," Regina said.

"Hmm perhaps I did," Robin said with a smile causing Regina to smile as well.

"So," Regina said feeling a little awkward at this moment.

"So,"Robin said enjoying her obvious feeling right now.

"Where do we go from here?" Regina asked as Robin smiled and pulled her closer.

"Well I say we get to know one another more. You could come to my camp for dinner as Friar Tuck is an great cook and I know a little boy who I bet would like to meet you again," Robin said.

"I would like that a lot," Regina said.

"Me too," Robin said as he pulled Regina in for a kiss as his lips slowly moving on her lips when suddenly Robin stopped kissing her.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked wondering why he stopped, missing the feel of his lips against hers.

"I just realized if I'm your soul mate, that makes you mine as well," Robin said.

"You okay with that?" Regina asked feeling slightly worried. She was the Evil Queen.

"Oh I'm more than okay with that," Robin said kissing her again. Regina rested her hands on his shoulders as they kissed.

"Mm as much as I would like to continue this. I better go before I don't have the will to leave," Robin confessed before nibbling at her neck.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Regina said.

"Mm you better. I'm going to patrol the forest some more on the north end, but after that I'm free," Robin said.

"Sounds good to me. I've got to meet with the charmings in the morning," Regina said as they started walking out of the study towards her front door holding hands.

"You have a good night sleep and I will see you tomorrow and I just want to tell you once more that I will get your heart back," Robin swore once more. Regina reached up and kissed him one more time on the lips.

"Good night milady," Robin said as he left her leaned up against her front door. It felt good to finally have this off her shoulders. Now she had to look in her books about finding something about stopping the curse on Hook and look for something about stopping the curse her sister was trying to accomplish. Later that night after she had researched about curses she was laying in bed. Thinking about a certain thief with the smell of forest still on her, causing her to smile as she drifted off to sleep. Not knowing that a few miles away in the Forrest a certain man, a thief was in his bed also thinking and smiling thinking of her as well.

The next morning, Robin woke up to his son's laughter. Robin quickly got up and dressed and came out of his tent to see his son running from Friar Tuck.

"Daddy,help!" Roland said as he ran to hide behind his father's legs.

"Have no fear my boy, I will save you from Friar Tuck,"Robin said as Friar Tuck came running after Roland.

"Now my boy, go see if Edward is needing any help over there," Robin said as he saw a look in Friar Tuck's eyes and Roland nodded as he went running to Edward.

"Something on your mind Tuck?"Robin asked.

"I was on patrol last night and I thought I saw the Evil Queen leaving our camp," Tuck started to say.

"Regina," Robin said.

"What?" Tuck asked, confused.

"Her name is Regina. She was the Evil Queen once but no more. She is simply Regina," Robin said.

"She is getting to you, isn't she?" Tuck questioned.

"No. I'm well aware of what she has done in the past, but she is trying to change that. None of us have ever been perfect, certainly not me," Robin said, trying to defend Regina.

"Robin, nothing you have ever done, can compare to what she did. Remember all those days of running from her dark Knights?" Tuck asked.

"Yes, I have not so fond memories of those days," Robin said as he remembered all the running they had done, barely escaping many a day from them.

"Why was she here last night?" Tuck asked.

"She wanted to talk to me," Robin said.

"About what?" Tuck asked.

"Tuck, I'm going to be honest with you, since I think of you like a brother to me. Regina is very important to me, she is the first woman since I lost Marian that I have wanted to get close to and let get close to me," Robin said.

"I trust you. I trust your instincts. I always have Robin, and if you think you can trust her, then I will put my faith in you," Tuck said.

"Thank you Tuck, I know it sounds crazy for me and her to be like this, but I have gotten to know her in the short time we have been here. There is a lot of hurt and pain in her past that helped forged her to become what she once was but is no longer," Robin said.

"Then I'm willing to give her a chance, but only one Robin. If she goes back to her old ways then I can't trust her," Tuck said.

"Fair enough, speaking of Regina I was going to talk to her today after we patrol this morning to see about her coming to dinner here tonight. I would like for her to meet all of you and Roland again," Robin said, knowing that anyone meeting Roland like this was a huge step on his part.

"And you would like me to cook," Tuck said with a smile.

"Well we all know how my cooking is," Robin said as the two men started to laugh. At that moment Roland came back to where they were standing.

"Daddy I helped Edward gather firewood," Roland said.

"Thank you my boy, Roland, before I go on patrol with Friar Tuck I would like to talk to you, man to man," Robin said as he scooped his little boy up in his arms.

"Okay Daddy," Roland said as Robin started to walk away from the camp. A few minutes later they arrived at a clearing with a dead tree on the ground, Robin sat Roland on it and kneeled in front of his son.

"Roland you met Regina last night, what do you think of her so far?" Robin asked as he looked at his little boy's face.

"She seems like a nice lady, and she's beautiful," Roland said.

"She is a nice lady, and yes she is very beautiful. Now you know how important you are to me right?" Robin asked.

"Gosh yes, you got the bad man away yesterday and you love me tons," Roland said.

"That's right and I wanted to see what you would think if Regina was to come around here more often and us to spend time with her?" Robin asked.

"I think that would be fun," Roland said.

"That's good my boy," Robin said, relieved his son seemed to be receptive of Regina.

"Daddy is Regina the Evil Queen?" Roland asked.

"Where did you hear that Roland?" Robin asked.

"I heard some of the men last night talking," Roland said.

"I'm going to be honest with you Roland, Regina was the Evil Queen," Robin said as he saw his boy's eyes widen.

"But Roland she is no longer the Evil Queen, she is trying to be good," Robin said.

"Good like us?" Roland asked with a child's innocence.

"Yes my boy, good like us. Are you okay with giving her a chance around us, to be good," Robin said.

"Yes Daddy, does Regina have a castle?" Roland asked.

"Well she did in another time, but no longer," Robin said.

"Oh that's too bad. I would have liked to have seen her castle, "Roland said.

"Well maybe one day she might have another one," Robin said.

"So I'm going to go on patrol with Friar Tuck, then I''ll be back and me and you can spend some time together then I'm going to go see Regina and ask her to come back for dinner tonight. Can you help Friar Tuck while I'm gone to see Regina?" Robin asked.

"I sure can daddy," Roland said as Robin hugged his son. Glad his son was young and didn't hold any grudges against Regina.

Robin left Roland with his men and went on patrol with Friar Tuck and they saw one flying monkey but it disappeared as quickly as they had seen it. Once they returned to camp Robin gathered all the men together and explained that he didn't want anyone going out alone because of the flying spent time with his son while Friar Tuck began to prepare to cook for tonight,Robin also had told his men that he was going to be asking Regina to dinner tonight,there was some looks from his men,but on the whole they were okay with the idea,they had heard from the town folk that Regina had stood up to the Wicked Witch to protect the town. Robin cleaned up and started to head to town,he was almost to Regina's when he saw a flower shop open and bought one perfect red rose to give to Regina. He walked up Regina's walkway heading to her door,he knocked on her door,as he took a deep breath,his nerves getting the best of him the door opened and there stood Regina,she was in black jeans and a sweater,she looked different in these clothes than in her normal dress and heels.

"Hello milady, wow you look wonderful," Robin said, glad to see this side of her.

"Thank you. I thought this would be better than going through the woods in heels," Regina said.

"So I gather you are willing to come to dinner tonight?" Robin asked.

"Well I'm not going to a ball like this," Regina said as Robin brought the rose he had been holding behind his back to Regina.

"For you," Robin said with a smile.

"Red, how appropriate. Thank you let me put it in a vase, would you like to come in?" Regina asked.

"Hmm dare I enter the lair of the evil queen," Robin said smiling the whole time.

"Enter at your own risk," Regina said as she turned and walked into her house with Robin following her. He looked around her house, looking at the décor and at the pictures she had around, mostly of her and Henry.

"He's a good looking boy, looks a lot like Baelfire," Robin said.

"He is a good boy, very smart and smarter than he should be," Regina said as she came back with the rose in a vase. She put it down on the table, as she turned she almost bumped into Robin. She had not heard him come up behind her.

"You have me hypnotized," Robin said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"It's all part of my master plan," Regina said,as Robin started kissing her lips gently at first then with more passion, Regina returned his kiss equally loving being in his arms. It felt natural and it felt like she had been there for years, Robin reluctantly stopped the kiss before it got out of hand.

"Mmm that was nice. So shall we go?" Robin asked.

"Yes we shall." Regina said as they started out of her house. They started down the walkway hand in hand, stealing looks at each other as they walked.

"Oh isn't this sweet, my little sister and her cute little boyfriend," Zelena said with a wicked smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, well, well and where are we off to in such a hurry?" Zelena asked.

"You know where you can put that broomstick of yours?" Regina said as she stood there, hand ready to send a fireball at Zelena if need be.

"Touchy, touchy Regina. What I can't spend any time with my little sister?" Zelena asked.

"Spare me the bonding moment," Regina said.

"I'm quite surprised with you Regina. You spending time with the man who lost your heart," Zelena said looking at Robin.

"Your dark one threatened my son, what would you have done? Stand there and watch your child die?" Robin asked.

"Yes, he is a cute little kid. Looks just like his daddy," Zelena said.

"You stay away from my son. If you or anyone threatens him again, I will not hesitate and I don't miss," Robin promise.

"Oh calm down. Now I see what you see in him Regina, I might just have to keep him as a pet. One could have so much fun with you in my dungeon with chains," Zelena said as Regina conjured a fireball just as she was about to send it flying, Regina stopped in her tracks grabbing her chest. She saw that her sister had brought out her heart and had given it a squeeze. Which stopped her and Robin upon seeing this started at Zelena but she froze him in his tracks.

"Watch that temper of yours Regina. Its going to get you in trouble one day, but then again maybe you won't have a future nor a past for that matter," Zelena said, "See you soon sis." Zelena said as she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked unfrozen now as he got to Regina's side.

"I'm fine," Regina said as she stood up.

"She's completely insane," Robin said.

"That she is," Regina said.

"I feel the need to apologize again for her having your heart," Robin said.

"Don't, she threatened your son. I would have done the same in your place, as a parent your first responsibility is your child. Nothing else compares," Regina said.

"Do you want to stay here?" Robin asked.

"No, I think she is done for the night," Regina said.

"I'm sorry she has your heart and control over you now," Robin said.

"She can't control me. I put a spell on my heart to protect it that way. She could just crush it if that was her plan, but she has something far worse in mind." Regina said.

"What is her plan?" Robin asked.

"She plans on going back in time and changing the past, in affect it would be if I never existed. Nor Snow and Emma and Henry," Regina said.

"Can she do that? Really change the past?" Robin asked.

"No one has ever been able to turn back time, but with my heart, Rumple's brains, and Charming's courage she only needs one last ingredient," Regina said.

"And what's that?" Robin asked, fearful.

"The Charmings baby," Regina said.

"What is she going to do to the baby?" Robin asked. He had met David once or twice in the past and had a few run ins in this time.

"We are not sure, exactly but its not good." Regina said as they started walking towards the talked the whole time there. Regina talking about Henry mostly with Robin talking about Roland and in just a little bit they arrived at the campsite. Robin's merry men apprehensive at first at having the Evil Queen here, but it was Roland who helped ease their worries as he came running up to Regina.

"Hello your majesty," Roland said as he slightly bowed before her.

"And hello kind sir, but you can call me Regina," Regina said as she slightly bowed back to Roland, then slowly one by one Robin's merry men came and introduced themselves to Regina. Some still slightly apprehensive but still going to meet nodding at his men as a silent thank you to them.

"And this is our fine cook, Friar Tuck. This is Regina," Robin said as he stood there with Roland at his side, Tuck came up to the Queen with his hand outstretched.

"Your majesty," Tuck said.

"Its Regina. Its nice to meet you and I want to thank you for cooking dinner tonight," Regina said, knowing it was hard for Tuck to do this. Shaking hands with Tuck she turned then and saw them all still looking at felt the need to say something.

"I just want you all to know, I understand why you may feel the way you do. But I just wanted to express how sorry I am. And I hope we can move forward. I know I have done terrible things in the past, but I am really trying not to let that darkness overcome me again," Regina said as she saw some nods out there.

"And we shall help you," Robin said.

"Me too," Roland said with a smile, as Roland extended his hand and Regina took it and they walked towards where some makeshift tables and logs(chairs) were set up. Regina sat with Roland to her right and Robin to her left as Tuck served his famous rabbit was not used to "roughing it" like this but she was going to try it, after the first bite she thought not too bad and then she took another and another.

"Its delicious Tuck," Regina said as the rest of the men started eating, conversations were going on between several men overlapping each other.

"Regina why don't you have a castle anymore?" Roland asked.

"Well Roland, I didn't need it anymore and I prefer the house I'm in now," Regina said.

"Can I see it sometime? "Roland asked.

"Roland we must be invited first," Robin said reminded his son.

"I would love to have you both there, but with my unexpected visitor do you think its safe?" Regina asked Robin nodding towards Roland.

"Roland you remember the bad man who was here earlier?" at Roland's nod Robin continued. "Well he was forced to do that by a very bad lady and we must make sure that bad lady can never do that again." Robin said.

"Then you two can come over for dinner," Regina said.

"Yay, will you do magic tricks as well?" Roland asked causing Robin to laugh at his son's questions.

"We shall see," Regina said with a smile.

"I helped Edward get firewood for the fire tonight," Roland spoke up between mouth fulls.

"You did? That's very impressive I'm sure we all appreciate your hard work in getting all that firewood," Regina said as she looked at Roland then back at Robin who just winked at her as he finished off his dinner was over with Regina helping clear the tables.

"Thank you Friar Tuck for dinner tonight," Regina said as she was close to Tuck.

"Thank you, Regina," Tuck said with a closed smile.

"Regina if I may," Regina nodded.

"I know you are trying to be good, and I hope it stays this way. I haven't seen Robin like this not since he lost Marian. I don't want to see him get hurt again," Tuck said.

"I know about loss like that and I have no other motive than to get to know him more. I hope you believe me," Regina said.

"Wisdom tells me not to, but something else is telling me to," Tuck said as they both went back to where Robin and Roland were sitting around the campfire listening to one of the older men tell a story. There wasn't a whole lot of room, Robin seeing this patted his leg causing Regina to smile and sat down on his legs. As she sat there she smelled him his scent of forest and she wondered why that came to her mind. She looked over at Roland who sat there with a smile on his face his dimples very apparent, laughing which caused both Robin and Regina to smile. As they listened to the story Regina looked down at Robin, Robin sensing her looking at him turned his head back to her. Regina leaned down and kissed him on his lips it was a very innocent kiss lasting only a few seconds as they pulled away from each other their eyes locked into each other causing Regina to smile to herself.

"What's that look for?" Robin asked curious.

"Oh nothing just that you taste like forest as well," Regina whispered as they both laughed.

"I think we may have lost someone," Regina said a little while later as she looked at Roland who was sound asleep leaning against his father.

"He's such a lightweight, I better get him to his bed," Robin said as Regina stood up and let Robin pick up Roland and started to carry him to their tent. Regina following him as Robin was tucking Roland into bed a few seconds later Roland woke up.

"Regina will you come back again?" Roland asked eyes still full of sleep.

"If you would like that then I would love to come see you again," Regina said.

"I would like that a lot you're very pretty and fun to be with, "Roland said as he fell back to and Regina left the tent standing just outside it.

"My son, the charmer," Robin said as he took Regina's hands in his.

"Well he takes after his handsome father," Regina said.

"Oh really?" Robin asked with a grin.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. Your son is cuter than you are," Regina said.

"Now that we both agree with," Robin said as he leaned in and kissed Regina. He loved how responsive she was to his kiss and he wrapped his arms around her as he did so.

"Mmm," Regina said trying to regain some breath.

"I agree," Robin said smiling.

"Its getting late, I better go," Regina said.

"Must you?" Robin asked not wanting her to leave just yet.

"Why yes I must get my beauty sleep," Regina said with a laugh.

"I don't know about that, I think you could do without sleep for years and still be as beautiful as you are now," Robin said.

"Flattery will get you everything," Regina said kissing his lips quickly.

"I will remember that. Let me walk you home," Robin said.

"No need in that. I can get home in a second," Regina said. Robin nodded knowing she was going to use her magic.

"Well I quite enjoyed this night. I hope to spend many more nights like this and then some," Robin said with a twinkling in his eyes.

"Just wait till I get my heart back," Regina said as she raised her eyebrows slightly making Robin grin.

"Good night, milady," Robin said kissing her once more.

"Good night, thief," Regina said as she took a few steps back then a cloud of purple smoke and she was gone. Robin smiled as he headed back to his tent, a smile on his face stayed thinking to himself how lucky he was. He had a beautiful little boy and a beautiful lady who was creeping into his heart they could just defeat the witch then he knew his future looked very stunning.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how are things going with you and Robin? Have you had your drink yet?" Tink asked wanting all the details.

"There has been a lot going on and keep your voice down," Regina said, the diner was full of ears.

"Regina don't let this opportunity pass you by, you could have been happy all these years. Open yourself up to Robin, up to Love," Tink pleaded with Regina.

"I already have," Regina said.

"What? What happened?" Tink asked starting to feel happy.

"My aren't you a nosy rosy fairy," Regina said.

"Regina spill it," Tink said.

"We kissed, okay we kissed. I walked right up to him-" Regina said.

"And kissed him like a boss right?" Tink finished, basically screaming with joy.

"Tink keep quiet!" Regina said.

"How did he react?" Tink asked.

"What are you going to want to know next? If we did it," Regina said.

"Did you?" Tink's eyes going big.

"No we did not. I kissed him and then he kissed me and then we talked for a bit and then I left,"Regina said.

"You ran again, Regina," Tink said sounding disappointed.

"I didn't run, his son woke up and it was late," Regina said.

"So what else has happened?" Tink asked.

"I had dinner with him, back at his camp with all his merry men yesterday," Regina said.

"How did that go?" Tink asked.

"It went really good at first the men were apprehensive, but then they came around to me some," Regina said, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Oh Regina I'm so happy for you. Does he know about the tattoo?" Tink asked.

"Yes he does," Robin said as he had came up from behind the two women.

"Oh hi, I'm so glad then," Tink said.

"Well thank you Tinkerbell and thank you for helping Regina find me, again," Robin said his eyes glued to Regina who upon hearing his voice she turned towards him.

"You're more than welcome," Tink said. Robin just nodded not really hearing what was being said.

"Yeah so I'll just go," Tink said as she left.

"Good morning," Regina said.

"Good morning to you milady," Robin said sitting next to Regina at the bar. When all of a sudden he leaned down and kissed her lips letting his tongue lick off the cream on the side of her mouth. He had seen it left there and wanted to get it off others in the diner some of them were shocked by what they had just witnessed while some of them not so much.

"Uh Robin," Regina started to say as she looked around, they were in public.

"Don't be afraid of this Regina. Let it happen between us," Robin said reassuring her.

"I'm not. It's just this is so new to me," Regina said.

"What? Letting a gorgeous man kiss you," Robin said as a twinkle in his eyes appeared.

"Oh please, you're not that gorgeous," Regina said as Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Ok maybe a little bit," Regina said laughing.

"So how does you day look?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to be meeting with the uncharmings in just a little bit, in one of the rooms here," Regina said.

"Ah I see. What about after the meeting?" Robin asked. He wanted to spend some time with her.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" Regina asked.

"Well I thought we might have lunch together," Robin said..

"Hmm I think I can manage that," Regina said.

"Let me walk you to your meeting," Robin said as they got up and headed towards her meeting. Regina stopped in the hallway and turned to leaned in and kissed her, sweet and gentle kisses. Robin held her right hand against his chest as Regina pulled back and looked at him.

"What do you see in me?" Regina asked needing to know.

"I see a rich Queen," Robin said as Regina punched him on his arm playfully.

"Watch it thief," Regina said, smiling.

"Hopefully the same thing you see in me. A second chance," Robin said, feeling the need to add one more thing "And you're quite a good kisser." that remark getting a huge smile from Regina.

"Just wait till I get my heart back," Regina said,lifting her eyebrows slightly.

"Promises, promises."Robin said. "What's that like? I mean can you-"Robin was saying when he was cut off.

"Feel?" at Robin's nod she continued "Yes I can. Just not fully. It's difficult to explain," Regina said.

"Then don't," Robin said, as he took her right hand and placing it on his chest where his heart lay. Regina felt it beating fast.

"Use mine for both of us," Robin said smiling, clearly touched at this. She kissed him for several seconds, then she pulled away needing to go as much as she didn't want to leave him.

"I need to go," Regina said as she turned and walked a few steps.

"Wait," Robin said as he touched her arm and leaned in for another kiss. Caressing her cheek with his hands as he did so.

"Good luck," Robin said as they both smiled at each other. Regina made a move back but then quickly kissed him once more as their hands together. Then she finally turned and left as Robin watched her walked into the room where the charmings were. She walked into the room thinking about Robin, smiling and laughing to herself.

"Regina if I didn't know better I would think you were smitten," Snow said.

"And if I didn't know any better I would think you were smitten with every flavor of ice cream." Regina said as they talked about how to stop the wicked witch. They talked for a few hours until they finally came up with a plan to get Henry to regain his memories, which should stop the curse. They went to where Henry was with Hook on the docks at first Henry was not believing all he was being told, but finally he went to grab the book. And as his fingers were about to touch he disappeared and reappeared with Zelena with a knife at his throat.

"Let him go!" Emma said as she charged at Zelena but Zelena merely sent Emma flying. Then Regina charged trying to use her magic, still the same result. Regina flew back and hit her head up against a wall which knocked her out.

"Zelena you don't want to hurt him. He's just a boy," Snow said.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt him, if you want him. Come to the farmhouse say sundown," Zelena said laughing as both she and Henry disappeared in green ran over to Emma seeing if she was ok. David and Snow ran over to Regina.

"Regina wake up," Snow said as they tried to wake her. David looked over to Hook and Emma as he saw that his daughter was ok.

"She's bleeding," Snow said at the cut on Regina's forehead.

"Lets get her to the hospital," David said as he picked up Regina and just as he turned he saw Robin and a few of the dwarves headed their way.

"What happened to her?" Robin asked with concern on his face as he saw that Regina was out cold in David's arms.

"Zelena grabbed Henry, Regina tried to stop her. But she hurt Regina we need to get her to the hospital. We're going to need her to get Henry back tonight," Snow said.

"Let me have her," Robin said wanting to be the one holding her.

"I got her, let's go," David said as they headed to the hospital. Once there Doctor Whale had Regina back in a room checking on her. A few minutes later he came out to give an update to the others.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Robin asked with fear in his voice. He couldn't loose someone else not now.

"She's going to be fine. She has a nasty bump to the head and the cut we fixed," Doctor Whale said as a sigh of relief went around the group.

"Can I see her?" Robin asked.

"She needs her rest," Doctor Whale said.

"What you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Regina said as she came out walking on her own feet.

"I told you that you needed to take it easy," Doctor Whale said with an angry look on his face, not liking that she was already on her feet.

"And I told you where to put that thermometer," Regina said as Doctor Whale put his hands in the air and walked off.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Robin asked going over to Regina. He took her face between his fingers.

"I'm fine. You can't get rid of me that easy," Regina just looked at the others.

"Good, cause I have no desire to loose you anytime soon," Robin said.

"You won't," Regina promised as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Well okay. We need to stratergize on getting ready to get Henry back tonight. Regina do you feel well enough to?" David asked.

"Just try and stop me," Regina said as the group left the hospital to come up with a that Whale was making a few check up on his patients when he came back to his office with a file on hand. He looked at the new pieces of paper in it, a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Well I'll be," Doctor Whale said, not believing what he had just read from Regina's blood report.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. Trying to load the rest of this story.

They arrived hours later at the farmhouse, the Charmings, Emma, Hook, Regina and Robin as much as Regina tried to convince him to stay behind. He flat out was not going to let Regina go in there without him. They decided to split up and go into the house from different directions, Charmings, Robin and Regina,but Emma and Hook would come in later. Though it made no difference as soon as they stepped in they were frozen, Zelena laughing at their failed attempts. She brought the four of them into the living room each tied to a pole with magical restraints keeping them in place. Zelena approached Snow.

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked as Zelena ignored her and kept walking to Snow.

"Stay away from my wife." Charming said as he tried to get loose but there was no way to.

"How protective." Zelena said rubbing snow's belly.

"You won't win Zelena." Snow said.

"That's what you think dearie." Zelena said.

"Don't you have a house to land under or how about playing outside on a rainy day?" Regina asked.

"Touchy, touchy little sister." Zelena said going over to her sister.

"Leave her alone." Robin yelled loudly

"My, my the men sure are protective around here of their women folk. What are you feeding them?" Zelena asked with a laugh.

"You know its really a shame that Snow's baby is the last ingredient I need for my plan to work. When yours would of done just nicely sis." Zelena said as she let one hand drop to touch Regina's stomach.

"Now I know you have been hit by one too many houses." Regina said.

"Aww look, you really don't know yet do you." Zelena said.

"What witch's brew have you been drinking? I'm not pregnant." Regina said.

"Ah but little sister you see in that year where you have no memories of, you had just found out a few days before the curse. That you were." Zelena said with a devious smile.

"What you don't believe me? Here I will prove it to you." Zelena said as she placed her hand back on Regina's stomach and with her other she twirled it in a circle. A gold glowing circle appeared as it started to glow brighter than dimmer.

"Can you hear it Regina? Faint as it may be." Zelena said as Regina and the others heard nothing only silence in the room

"You're.." Regina started to say when she heard the first faint heartbeat. Then another and then another. Regina's mouth opened not believing what she was hearing. The Charmings just looked at each other but Robin's eyes were glued to Regina, not sure what to make of this. He was interested with Regina being safe.

"Now do you believe me?" Zelena said laughing at the look on Regina's face.

"Now little sister. Aren't you curious who the proud daddy is?" Zelena asked as Regina looked up into Zelena's face.

"It's the man with the Lion Tattoo. Your husband." Zelena said as Regina's eyes flew to Robin's face. He looked at Regina and he knew deep down they had to of known each other before. There was just something there from the first time he had mistaken her as the Wicked witch and this was certainly a revelation, first finding out that Regina was his wife and then finding out they were going to have a baby together. He felt joy but then fear because they all were still in danger.

"That's right little sister. Robin is the proud papa as well as your husband." Zelena said walking over to Robin touching his cheek as he moved his head away from her hands.

"Pity you two were only married a short time. Only married a few short weeks you barely had told the proud papa that he was going to be a daddy again." Zelena said.

"It's a shame really. Since your little one will never have a chance telling how powerful she would of been." Zelena said.

"She?" 'Regina said completely overwhelmed by the bombshells her sister had told her.

"That's right, our family is known for producing girls. Sorry Robin it's not a boy, though its not like you will ever meet the little angel." Zelena said.

"You would kill your own niece? My child has done nothing to you. Give her a chance to at least live." Robin pleaded with Zelena.

"I'm not killing her. She would of never been born because her mother will never of been born." Zelena said.

"Hmm I think I have one too many guests here. I'll take care of that." Zelena said as she summoned the dark one.

"You rang for me." As a voice said from behind Zelena. She turned to see Rumple standing there.

"Well hello doll. Now kill the archer, sorry bro." Zelena said as she laughed. She watched Rumple stand where he was, not moving.

"Did you not hear me? I told you to kill Robin now!" Zelena said with more force.

"I'm not your Ken doll to order about anymore dearie." Rumple said.

"I am your master. I have your-" Zelena said feeling for the dagger in her boot but nothing was there.

"Where is it?" Zelena screamed.

"Right here." Regina said as her her restraints were gone and the dagger in her hands.

"That's not possible. You're not that powerful enough to take it from me." Zelena said.

"Well big sis. I might not be but WE are." Regina said as she touched her stomach.

"Nooooo" Zelena said realizing her mistake. ,Regina had obvious pulled some of her unborn child's powers to summon the dagger.

"Now for a taste of your own medicine." Regina said as she used her magic but something different happened this time. Instead of the usual purple like color it was white. It sent Zelena back knocking her up against the wall.

"This isn't over sis." Zelena screamed as she got up and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Regina moved her hands releasing the rest of them.

"Are you ok?" Snow asked as she and Charming came up to Regina.

"Yes I'm fine. How about you?" Regina asked.

"We're fine, we gotta find Henry." Snow said.

"No need. We got him." Emma said as her and Hook walked in with Henry. His memories restored, Snow and Charming hugged. Regina's eyes were glued to Robin as he approached her.

"Regina why was your powers white?" Snow asked.

"I'm not 's never happened before." Regina said.

"It's your baby Regina. It's good and it evidently has powers to help you." Rumple said.

"Uh I think we should leave. I think they need some time." Snow said seeing the looks between Regina and Robin. They quickly left and took Rumple with them. Leaving Regina and Robin alone.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine. We're fine." Regina said as she placed one hand on her stomach.

"Do you think she was telling the truth about all this?" Robin asked, making a motion with his hand at her stomach.

"Yes. I do." Regina said.

"So I guess this explains a lot. Why we have felt this pull towards each other." Robin said.

"Yes it does. Are you ok with all this?" Regina asked.

"Let's see. I just found out that we are married, are expecting a child together. Yet neither of us have any memory of it." Robin said.

"A lot to take in."Regina said.

"Yes it is. But one I'm more than willing to accept." Robin said, bringing his hand to her cheek as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"So do you think she was telling the truth, about it being being a girl?" Robin asked after a few seconds.

"Could be. I'm not sure. I guess we will find out in a few months." Regina said.

"It didn't hurt her or him when you used their magic to retrieve the dagger?" Robin asked.

"No. I just closed my eyes and had all my emotions focused on the baby connecting with it. I know you don't like magic but she was going to have you killed." Regina said.

"I'm not crazy about magic. It's a huge risk but I understand its a part of you, a part of both of you." Robin said looking down at her stomach.

"Look we don't have to figure this out today. We need to get out of here before she comes back." Regina said as she started to leave the room. Then she felt Robin's hand on hers stopping her progress.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Robin asked.

"What?" Regina asked no clue what he was talking about.

"No kiss for your husband?" Robin asked with a grin.

"Well since you put it that way." Regina said as she grabbed him by his shirt.

"I like it when you do this." Robin said.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Regina said,smiling.

"As you wish your majesty." Robin said as he leaned in for a kiss.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much again for all the reviews, favorites, followers, and messages! I'm going to do some flashbacks for the next several chapters I think to show the history of Robin and Regina. I will label the top as a Flashback so that you know the difference.

Flashback to Fairy Tale Land

Regina had left the castle going deep into the woods to try to get some of ingredients she needed to stock up. She had just about got all that she needed when she heard footsteps and knew who was coming up without even looking.

"Seriously don't you have something better to do than stalk me?" Regina asked as she turned and saw a certain archer there.

"Seriously have you lost your wits?" Robin asked as he came to stand only a few feet in front of her.

"How dare you ask me that." Regina said getting angry with him.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is to be out alone with those flying monkeys around? And how about your dear sister? What do you think she would do if she found you alone?" Robin asked.

"I can handle myself." Regina said.

"I have no doubt but its still foolish to be out by yourself." Robin said.

"Don't you have some acorns to gather?" Regina asked.

"You are an aggravating little thing you know that." Robin said.

"You should take a look in the mirror and at least try bathing every once and a while." Regina said as she turned away. She had taken no more than a few steps when she felt his hand on her arm.

"How dare you touch me." Regina said as she tried to shove him away.

"You just can't let anyone be nice to you can you? Well its time someone taught you a lesson." Robin said as he grabbed Regina by her hips lifting her up and walking over to where a fallen tree lay. He sat down with the squirming Regina, he placed her onto his lap across his knees face down.

"You've been needing this for a long time." Robin said as he raised his hand up and spanked her on her arse.

"Uhh let go of me." Regina screamed after the first spank.

"What's that? I can't hear you." Robin said as he spanked her again and again. Regina crying out after each one until finally he stopped and shoved her off his lap. She landed on her knees on the forest ground.

"You spanked me!" Regina screamed.

"Yes I did, and maybe if someone had a long time ago you wouldn't be so arrogant now." Robin said as he walked off heading back to the castle leaving a fuming Regina where she had landed. After a few moments she stood up rubbing her backside as she did so. She gathered up her items and headed back to the castle quickly. As she reached it she stood there she couldn't help herself, a small smile came out. She came into the dining hall onto her way to her room, she zeroed in on Robin. He was at a table talking to David as he turned he smirked at her as she walked by smiling even more when she glared at him as she had passed the table and headed to her room.

"Did I miss something?" David asked Robin sensing something had happened between those two. The bickering back and forth the couple of months passed had not gone un-noticed.

"Sorry David, what was that?" Robin asked as he turned his head back to David as Regina was now out of sight.

"I asked what was going on with you and Regina." David tried again.

"Ah, nothing that I can't handle." Robin said.

"Word of advice, be careful. She can turn you into a snail in a heartbeat if she wanted to." David said.

"If she was going to, she would have done it by now." Robin said.

"So what happened today?" David asked.

"She had gone out by herself and put herself in more danger. I informed her how foolish that was." Robin said.

"And I'm sure that went over well." David said.

"Not too well. She pushed me to the limit again and I've had all of her smart mouth I was going to take." Robin said

"And what did you do?" David asked as he took a swing of his drink.

"I proceeded to spank her." Robin said as David spit out his drink upon hearing this.

"Really? You spanked her," David said laughing. He and Snow had gotten along with Regina and tried to let the past go. They you could say were on good terms and David considered Robin a friend.

"Yeah, she didn't take to highly of that." Robin said remembering the feel of her backside to his hand, a smile coming across his mouth as he thought of that.

"I can imagine." David said as the two men clinked their drinks and continued to talk. Later Regina came back downstairs as she entered the hall Robin once again had eyes for her. As if always sensing when she was watched she looked around the room and her eyes landed on him and they just stared at each other and Regina finally pulled her eyes away and walked over to a table and sat down and started to eat some fruit. She tried looking anywhere but where he was she could feel his eyes on her. A few minutes later David left and headed upstairs to check on his wife and Robin got up and walked over to where Regina sat. She breathed in trying to catch her breath and trying to keep her emotions in check.

"And how are you this evening milady?" Robin asked as he sat down beside her.

"Not that its any of your business but I'm fine. No thanks to you."Regina said.

"Ah your lovely backside still smarting is it?" Robin asked laughter in his eyes.

"My backside is none of your business and don't you ever forget it thief." Regina said.

"Now, now watch that temper or we might just have to have a repeat of this afternoon. Except it would have more witnesses." Robin said looking around at the others in the dining hall.

"But you know what. I bet I could get money for people to watch me spank you. What do you think?" Robin asked with mischief in his eyes.

"You ever attempt to do that again and I'll turn you into an apple." Regina said.

"So you really want to sink your teeth into me." Robin asked smiling.

"You're nauseating." Regina said as she rolled her eyes when suddenly she felt someone run into her on the other side of her. She looked down into the cutest little face she had ever seen.

"Hello Gina." Roland said.

"Why hello there Roland. How is your toy monkey doing?" Regina said as she turned to Roland, totally ignoring Robin.

"He's doing great. He sleeps with me at night and keeps the monsters away." Roland said.

"Well then he's doing a great job." Regina said.

"Do you have a monkey Gina?" Roland asked.

"No just a gnat that won't go away." Regina said as she turned to look at Robin. He just smiled at her.

"Well maybe you need someone to sleep with to keep them away." Roland said with a child's innocence. Regina heard Robin laughing from behind her.

"That's quite all right Roland. I can keep gnat and monsters away with my magic." Regina said looking at Robin.

"Daddy can we go outside and play?" Roland asked.

"Well since you have been so good will go into the courtyard." Robin said as he stood and put his hand out for his son's hand.

"Bye Gina," Roland said as he took his father's hand.

"Good evening milady. If the injury you suffered needs my attention just let me know.I'd be glad to take a look at it," Robin said as he smiled and slightly bowed before walking with his son and as soon as they had left the dining hall Regina couldn't resist the urge to got up and walked over the a window that was above the court yard and watched Robin and his son playing. Robin sensing he was being watched turned his head and caught Regina looking down at him and Roland he bowed slightly knowing it would irritate her.

"Aggravating man," Regina said as she left the window and headed up to her room for the night.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

In Fairy Tale Land

A few days later Regina was enjoying her bath and was letting the stress just melt away from her. She had been working with the charmings about how to stop the witch from coming after their baby and at this moment she was so relaxed and almost to the point of falling asleep. So much so she didn't hear someone calling her name and a few moments later she heard a sound and opened her eyes to see Robin standing a few feet from her looking at her in her bath.

"How dare you! Get out of here now!" Regina said as she looked to make sure she was covered up with the bubbles in her bath. Her hands covered her breasts her legs crossed under the water's edge.

"Just so you know I did knock and I called you several times. I came in to make sure you were okay and from what I can tell minus the bubbles you are." Robin said with a smile on his face. He had upon entering had looked around and not seen her went into the other room and stopped in his tracks on seeing the Queen in her bath. He stood there for a few seconds enjoying the scene before him. She had looked so peaceful in her bath and he had waited a little while before he had let his presence be known.

"Well get out of here." Regina said as she looked around for a towel. Robin seeing what she was looking for grabbed a towel and held it just above her.

"Give me that and get out." Regina said.

"What will you give me?" Robin asked loving to tease her.

"If you don't give me that towel I will turn you into a horse." Regina said.

"Well if you wanted to ride me all you had to do was say so milady." Robin said loving the shocked look on her face.

"Give me that towel this instant!" Regina said.

"I'll turn around just to make sure you don't need any of my assistance." Robin said as he turned his back one thing that crossed his mind was he knew Regina could of used her magic to get the towel or vanquish him from the room at any time yet she chose not to.

"I don't need you for anything." Regina said as she made sure his back was turned and got out of the tub pulling the towel around her.

"I can wash your back or any other area that may need any attention. But tell me milady is your injury healed yet." Robin said trying to get a rise out of her.

"My injury is healed no thanks to you and if you ever-" Regina started to say as her foot slipped on the floor Robin hearing her turned and grabbed her around the waist and caught her before she could hit the floor.

"See Milady can't leave you alone for more than two seconds without you needing my assistance." Robin said as Regina looked up in his eyes she started to say something when Robin's head started to descend towards hers and before she could think his lips were on hers very gently at first, then when she responded he intensified the kiss letting his passion he had denied for her come out in his kiss. She met the intensity back by she grabbing his hair and holding his head in place for their lips. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him with only the towel separating them. His hands were on her waist going down slowly as he grabbed her butt and letting her feel what she was doing to his body with his erection pressing up against her she moved her hips upon feeling it and moaned into his mouth.

Regina could not believe what had come over her how she went to yelling at him to kissing him like this. He was the most irritating man but he was kind of cute like Snow had said. As the kiss intensified even more she felt Robin move his hands from her butt to the towel and she felt it slip from her and then his hands were on her. He took a few steps forward letting her back hit the wall the impact making her realize what was happening or could happen and she pulled back looking at the desire in his eyes. She knew she didn't need a mirror because she was sure hers would of matched his at this moment. Robin stared at her letting his eyes wonder up and down her body he loved her curves and everything about her, she quickly picked up her towel wrapping it securely around her.

"Get out." Regina said trying to compose herself.

"Regina," Robin started to say.

"I said get out of my room or I will go through with my threat." Regina said.

"Regina I will go but we will talk about this very soon." Robin said knowing he had pushed her to a limit she was not used to. It had been a long time since he had felt like this with a woman, Marian and him had shared something very special. And he had not thought about a woman like this since his wife. He didn't know where things would go but he was very interested in finding out what the future held for them. He turned and headed out of the room and when he was at the door he turned and looked at Regina one last time standing there in just a towel. He knew she was feeling a lot of emotions right now just like him hers had to be anger, confusion, desire, that he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He headed back to his room and he walked into his room, seeing Roland sound asleep in his bed Robin walked up and ruffled his son's hair before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Keep dreaming sweet dreams my little man." Robin said as he walked over to his bed and he removed his boots, his vest, shirt, finally his pants and pulled the covers back and got into his bed, alone. Taking a deep breath he looked to his right to the empty space in his bed and he imagined Regina there curled up on his pillow beside him. Of the time they could spend here not just making love but of them just curled up together talking with a fire going in the fireplace. He hoped she would not be too upset with him tomorrow what was it about this woman that he was so intoxicated with her she was always in his thoughts since he had met her. Seeing the winged monkey attack her that day in the woods even though later that day the winged monkey had it looked like was going to attack his son she had stopped it from harming Roland. Something he would always be thankful for as he closed his eyes he smiled to himself with dark eyes the last thing he saw, Regina's eyes.

Back in Regina's room she had dried herself and had gotten into a nightgown and was in the bed tossing and turning a bit clearly frustrated, in more ways than one. The thief had unknowingly awakened something in her she thought long gone. The ability to care about someone, she loved her son Henry always have from the day she saw him and always would even when he hated her ,but she did care about him. As much as she didn't want to and didn't want to care about anyone for that matter beside Henry, the thief had managed to sneak his way inside. She would have to put up more barriers to try to deter him from getting any closer to her she drifted off to sleep with one image that stayed in her mind was a pair of clear blue eyes, Robin's eyes.

"How is the princess holding up? "Robin asked David as he ran into him in the hall.

"She's holding up fairly well considering a witch wants to take our baby from us." David said.

"We will stop her somehow my friend." Robin said putting a hand on David's shoulders as he tried to offer comfort to his friend.

"Didn't see who you wanted to see did you? "David asked as he took a swig of his drink.

"Pardon? "Robin asked not knowing what he meant.

"Regina. I saw the way you looked around the room." David said.

"It shows does it?" Robin asked not going to play around.

"Kinda. How are things with you two going?" David asked.

"Well I hope things go well for us, but if I know anything about her she is going to fight me every tooth and nail she has." Robin said.

"I have to admit I have never seen anyone like this with Regina, but that being said she has always had this wall up around her." David said.

"She is very independent and assure of herself, but I know I can get her to let that wall down long enough to let me in. I have to admit I have this pull towards her that I have never experienced before. She captivates me and she has no fear, she is one of the toughest people I have ever met, but then I have seen this other side. A side I know she doesn't let just anyone see, I'm sure she would see it as a weakness." Robin said.

"I think you just summed her up perfectly. Good luck my friend you're going to need it." David said as the two men shared a laugh. They ate breakfast together and Robin would look every time someone would enter the dining hall hoping to see Regina, but an hour passed and nothing with no sign of her. He went over to Roland's table and told his son to stay with Friar Tuck that he was going to have a look around the forest his son nodded and went back to listening to Friar Tuck's tales. Robin then headed upstairs going to Regina's room he knocked and waited for permission to enter when no sound came he knocked again this time a little louder with still nothing. Finally he knocked again more of a pounding this time.

"Your majesty." Robin yelled out a little louder this time still nothing. Robin then decided to enter the room almost hoping for another view like he got last night, but upon entering the room he saw an empty bed with an empty bath. No sign of Regina anywhere he left the room and as he closed the door he ran into Granny walking by.

"Excuse me. But have you seen the Queen by any chance?" Robin asked.

"She left at first light this morning. I saw where she was heading towards the stable and it looked like she was going for a ride on a horse." Granny said as Robin gave his thanks and quickly headed to the stables himself. He looked around the grounds of the stable seeing a fresh trail of tracks he chose a horse and quickly followed them. It took him about an hour before he actually found his target she was sitting there under a tree in a clearing with her horse tied to one of the lower branches. He dismounted and headed towards her.

"Milady.I would have thought you would of learned your lesson by now." Robin said as he came up behind her but she didn't seem like she was startled.

"I'm not a child. So don't even think of trying that again." Regina said as Robin sat down beside her.

"So what are you doing out here milady?" Robin asked.

"I wanted some time alone.i Is that okay with you?" Regina said rather sharply.

"How did you sleep last night milady?" Robin asked very interested if her sleep was disturbed as his own had been. He had dreamed of her last night over and over.

"I slept fine not that its any of your business." Regina said.

"Well I'm very pleased to know that. Just so you know my dreams were of a certain lady with brown eyes." Robin said moving a piece of her hair that had come loose. He pushed it back behind her ear.

"Don't touch me." Regina said slapping at his hand.

"Regina when are you going to quit fighting this? I know you feel this pull towards me just as I feel it towards you. If you didn't, you never would have let me of gotten that close to you last night." Robin said.

"You are imagining things. You should see a therapist. Too bad they don't have one in this time." Regina said.

"I'm not imagining things and you know it. Because if you didn't want us like that last night, you could have easily made me disappear from your room. But instead you chose not to." Robin said.

"I was just in shock is all. I felt sorry that I would have made Roland an orphan." Regina said.

"Well I appreciate your concern for my son. But we both know otherwise, you wanted what little we were able to share and I have a feeling in my gut you want more just like I do." Robin said.

"Then you should see a doctor on your gut. Too bad there is no pepto in this world." Regina said as she stood up and headed for her horse.

"Milady you never cease to amaze me. Just so you know I'm not giving up on you, not by a long shot. No matter what you say to me." Robin said as he stood up and followed her to her horse.

"Regina," Robin said as he put his hands on her shoulders. Their eyes were glued to each other neither able to move their gaze away. Regina watched as Robin's head lowered and felt his lips on hers, she was determined not to respond this time and for the first few seconds she succeeded. Then Robin sensing what she was trying to do just pulled her closer to his body and deepened the kiss. Regina's will lost and she started to respond to his kiss and she opened her mouth and let his tongue in. Their tongues battled then Regina's arms came out and wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him down even more. Robin smiled into the kiss feeling her respond to their kiss he knew she was a fighter, but he also knew all she had to do was let herself go and let him in. Let herself enjoy his company as he enjoyed finally came to her senses and pulled back, she saw the look in Robin's eyes and she knew what he wanted and she was determined he would not get it.

"Pity when you won't win." Regina said as she started to get on her horse. She felt a hand on her backside helping her to mount the horse.

"I don't want to beat you. I just want to explore what ever this is between us Regina." Robin said letting his hand rub down her thigh to her knee.

"You'll never get the chance." Regina said as she kicked her horse and they rode off, leaving a smiling Robin watching them. He found out he liked to watch her ride the horse as she seemed a natural. The way her body took the pounding from the horse as his mind went somewhere else somewhere he hoped one day to explore with went over to his horse and made his way back to the castle. On the way he saw her tracks also heading back towards smiled glad she had not ran off anywhere he licked his lips and tasted her on them. He made his way back and entered the stables seeing the horse she had written already back in its stall. He put his back as well and headed back to the castle and went to go find his son and he found him in the court yard with Friar Tuck.

"Hello my little man." Robin said as his son ran to him he picked him up in his arms and tossed him slightly in the air smiling as Roland just laughed.

"Did you find anything special in the woods daddy?" Roland asked.

"Well you might say that. I did find something very special Roland." Robin said thinking of Regina, causing a smile to appear on his face.

"Did you bring it back with you?" Roland asked.

"Well its sort of already here." Robin said.

"Okay. Can we go watch the men practice outside?" Roland asked.

"Sure we can. Let's go." Robin said as the two went off to the side of the castle to watch Robin's merry men practice their archery skills. Robin sensed someone watching him and turned around and looked to where Regina's windows were and saw the curtains move back as if someone was closing them. He smiled to himself thinking she must have been watching him.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Tale Land

Later that afternoon, Regina was walking in the hall when she ran into Snow who walking as well.

"Snow how are you doing?" Regina asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm holding out as best as I can. Grumpy left with some of the other dwarves to ask the fairies if they know of anyway to help against the Witch." Snow said.

"Well I'm sure we'll find something." Regina said not revealing that the witch may or may not be her half sister. She would deal with that issue at a later date.

"How is our new friend and his men working out here?" Snow asked with a smile.

"I guess they are adjusting fine. You know with clean water to take baths now." Regina said.

"Hmm well I'm sure you have made him feel welcomed." Snow said she had also seen some of the looks between Regina and Robin.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked.

"Regina, he seems to be a great guy. Why don't you give him a chance?" Snow asked.

"A chance? A chance at what exactly?" Regina asked.

"Regina, I know you. I know how hard life has been for you. And I feel some of that responsibility, but don't let anything stand in your way. Don't close yourself off to something that could be very magical." Snow said as she walked started to walk towards Robin's room intending to tell him to stop trying to start anything with her. That she was not going to feel anything for him or for anyone other than her son.

Robin had left Roland out with his men outside as he went to his room and was going to freshen up before dinner. His shirt was off and he was washing his face and his hair wet when he heard a knock at his walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Milady what a pleasant surprise. How may I be of assistance?" Robin asked as he saw the way she looked at him At his chest in particular.

"I just wanted to tell you that, that," Regina said not being able to stop looking at his masculine chest.

"You wanted to tell me?" Robin asked smiling at her stammer. He was getting to her that much was very clear.

"I wanted to tell you that there is not going to be anything between us. So just stay away from me." Regina said as her eyes finally returned to his face.

"Ah I see. You wish for me to stay away from you because you can't control yourself around me. Is that it?" Robin asked.

" Yes, no wait, NO I can control myself perfectly around you." Regina said.

"Is that so? Well then prove it to me." Robin asked as he stepped closer to her with their bodies only separated slightly. Regina stared at his chest and turned slightly and had just taken a step when she turned back suddenly and grabbed his head bringing his lips down on hers. He was surprised for all of a second then he responded to her kiss with full force as he brought his arms around her. Picking her up slightly with his hug and bringing her into his room as he spun around with her and took several steps before she knew what hit her as she felt her back on his bed. He lowered himself on top of her slightly as he kissed her mouth before moving his mouth to the side of her mouth to her throat leaving a trail of kisses. He felt her hands on his lower back pulling him closer to her as she parted her legs even though she was fully clothed in her leather black pants, she wanted to feel him. Totally forgetting why she had come to his room in the first place he slid between her legs and moved his hips, grinding slightly on her center. Smiling when he heard a moan come from her mouth as he took one hand and pulled on her top lowering it slowly till the top of one breast was being revealed. He kissed that spot before moving her top even lower at the same time he moved his other hand down the side of her body to her he moved it over her stomach before he let his fingers move over her center he knew he had hit her spot when she tensed up around him, moaning the whole time as she had raised up and grabbed his head and brought his lips back on hers as his one hand lowered her top so that one breast was out. he leaned down and kissed the top of it as he slowly lowered his head even more and letting his tongue leave a path as his mouth finally settled on her breast licking at her nipple, before he closed his mouth around it slightly sucking on it.

Regina could not think then, all she knew was this was the most sensual moment of her life. Robin knew how to please her without even asking as no man had ever done this to her, thought what would please her. She heard the sounds of him sucking on her nipple as she felt her center being teased and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to use magic to remove their clothes right then and she took her right leg and put it around his hip bringing him closer to her. She knew she was getting to him just like he was getting to her because when she had moved her leg she heard him moan. A moan of pleasure come from him and she was thoroughly aroused almost to the point of being in pain.

Robin knew Regina wanted more as he wanted nothing more than to undo his pants but he also didn't want to rush things with them. He knew if he let his passion for her over ride that she would regret this. He had to slow things down so he tried to get some control over his body and slowly moved back from over her.

"Robin please, don't stop." Regina said desperately as she felt him pull back from her.

"Regina, we can't," Robin said even as his body screaming for release.

"You don't want me." Regina said she could not believe he had stopped.

"Far from it milady." Robin said.

"Then why did you stop?" Regina asked.

"Believe me there is nothing I want more than to make love to you right now. Feel how much." Robin said as he took her hand and placed it on his erection.

"Then don't stop." Regina said pulling at his head.

"Regina if we do this now, you will regret it and any progress I had made with you will be for naught." Robin said only inches from her face.

"Daddy what are you doing to Regina?" Roland asked as he had come into the room and saw his daddy on the bed. Regina and Robin upon hearing Roland's voice had both stopped and Robin had popped up making sure Regina was covered before turning and getting off the bed. Regina had also made sure she was covered before she sat up on Robin's bed.

"Roland what are you doing here?" Robin asked thinking of bad images in his mine, thinking of anything to make his arousal go down.

"I was looking for you." Roland said.

"Well you found me my boy." Robin said as he finally was composed enough, he got up from the bed and picked up his son.

"Hi Gina." Roland said.

"Hello Roland." Regina said finding this a tad awkward.

"Daddy why were you on top of Gina?" Roland asked question totally throwing him off.

"Well you see my boy, Regina was getting sleepy and I was giving her a kiss to go to sleep." Robin said hoping this would satisfy Roland.

"Then why was she in your bed daddy? Doesn't she have her own bed?" Roland asked.

"Well you see," Robin started to say but nothing would come out.

"Roland I had come to see your daddy about something but I suddenly gotten really tired and I just fell asleep." Regina said as she got off the bed.

"Oh. Did daddy's kisses help you Gina?" Roland asked as Robin turned his head at Regina with his eyebrows raised wanting to hear this answer as well.

"It did help me Roland." Regina said.

"Anytime you need another one just be sure to let me know." Robin said as Regina gave him a look of anger than headed out of the room.

"Oh and Regina. I hope you are as frustrated as I am at this moment." Robin said as Regina turned and stuck her tongue out at Robin and left the room slamming the door behind her as she went.

"Daddy was Gina mad?" Roland asked.

"No Roland. She is just frustrated." Robin said as he silently laughed at this situation.

Regina returned to her room completely frustrated in more ways than one as she had gone there to try to stop this. Whatever it was she was going through with Robin and put an end to it once and for all but there he was with his smirks and clear blue eyes looking at her. His eyes the ones she always got lost in he had a stare that got your attention and didn't let go.

"Stop it Regina. Stop thinking about him." Regina said to herself in her room. She couldn't get this man out of her head why whenever she went into a room she now always looked to see if he was there as wondered if he was looking for her as well.

That night at dinner she entered the dining hall and there he was sitting with his son and his merry men. She stopped in her tracks and his head turned almost as if sensing she was there and he winked at her as she rolled her eyes and went to the table where David and Snow sat. David moved over slightly to give her plenty of room and she started to eat conversing with Snow and David as every few minutes she would look up and find Robin's eyes on her. He just sat there and smiled every time her head was turned in his direction.

For Robin he was enjoying seeing that she was a tad uncomfortable which to him meant she was still trying to fight this pull between them and the more she fought it the more determined he was to show her how good things could be between them if she would just open up to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his son get up and walk over to Regina he saw them talking and Regina getting up and taking Roland's hand and they left the hall. Robin got up and followed the duo he followed them to his and Roland's room they had left the door open. He heard Regina reading to Roland and he leaned in the doorway the sight brought a smile to his face Regina was in a chair with Roland in her lap reading him a book. He was content to just watch them Roland had never knew his mother and would never know her unfortunately and Regina was desperately trying to find a way to get back to her son.

"Daddy." Roland said as he had seen his father standing there.

"I wondered where you had gotten off to little man." Robin said as he came into the stood up and Robin picked him up in his arms.

"I asked Regina to read me a story." Roland said as both men looked back at Regina sitting there.

"Ah well did you thank the kind lady for doing so." Robin asked.

"No not yet." Roland said as he squirmed to get down. Robin sat him down and Roland walked over to where Regina was.

"Thank you Gina for reading me a story." Roland said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You are quite welcomed." Regina said.

"And I think its about time for your bath time young lad." Robin said.

"Well I had better get going." Regina said as she stood up and headed to the door. When she was almost out of the room she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wait." Robin said as he walked with her out of the room.

"Thank you for reading to Roland. He seems to of taking a liking to you." Robin said.

"Takes after his father." Regina said not meaning to but it had come out before she could stop herself.

"That is very true." Robin said a twinkle in his eye.

"Well Roland needs his bath and I need to go." Regina said but was stopped once again.

"Accompany me to breakfast in the morning." Robin said.

"Why? Do you get lost sometimes?" Regina asked.

"In your eyes I do." Robin said as he grabbed her hand and put it on his chest he leaned down to the side of her face.

"I'll be by your room early tomorrow morning for breakfast." Robin said as he leaned back a bit then leaned in to kiss her lips only for a few seconds.

"Good night." Regina said.

"Good night milady." Robin said as she turned and headed back to her room. Robin watching her until she rounded the he went back into his room.

"I like Gina daddy." Roland said his father had re-entered the room,

"Me too little man, me too." Robin said he got Roland bathed and put into bed then he did the same for himself. He then got into his bed and as always his dreams always involved the same person.

The next morning Roland and Robin had gotten to Regina's room early as promised and Robin knocked on her door. A few seconds later the door opened and Regina opened the door.

"Good morning." Regina said.

"Good morning milady." Robin said.

"Morning Gina." Roland said.

"And especially good morning to you young knight." Regina said as Roland put his hand up and Regina took it and Robin took his other and the three of them headed downstairs for breakfast. They got many a look as the three of them entered the hall most were a little surprised and some were not. Snow just had a huge smile on her face while David smiled as well.

"They make a cute family don't they?" Snow asked.

"Yes they do but don't tell Regina that." David said as they came up and sat with them. They greeted each other and started to eat breakfast when they were almost finished they heard the sounds of running footsteps.

"There are monkeys attacking out in the courtyard!" Grumpy yelled as he ran into the hall.

"Snow get back to our room and stay there!" David said as many scrambled to their feet going to help.

"Snow can Roland stay with you?" Robin asked as Snow nodded and they headed to her room with Roland. Robin turned and saw Regina rushing with David and others to the courtyard as Robin and his merry men not far behind. David was fighting with one monkey as Regina was throwing fireballs at one in had one monkey in his sights as he released his bow and struck one. They had the monkeys almost under control when one had managed to dodge Regina's fireball and grabbed her by her arm pulling her up into the air. Robin pulled back and released his bow again striking hitting his target, it released Regina who fell a few feet to the ground knocking her out. He raced over to where she was he looked around and saw that the courtyard was secured and turned Regina over and tried to wake her up.

"She's out. We need to get her to her room." David said as he was about to lift Regina but Robin shoved his hands away.

"Take my bow." Robin said as he gave him his bow and picked up Regina and headed back inside. He raced up the steps leading to her room David opened the door and Robin brought her in and put her on her saw where she was barely bleeding on her forehead and took a piece of his shirt and tore it from his right arm and placed it over it to stop any further bleeding.

"I'm going to check on Snow." David said as he raced to his room he shared with his wife.

"Regina you best be okay or I will throttle you." Robin said as he Regina started to stir.

"Keep your pants on." Regina said coming to fully.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine considering I just got the breath knocked out of me." Regina said as she reached up to where he had put pressure on her head wound with his shirt.

"Don't ever do that to me again milady." Robin said as Regina took the cloth and was about to throw it back at him when she saw where the cloth had been torn and saw his tattoo. His lion tattoo the same tattoo of her soul mate.

"Is something wrong? Are you in pain?" Robin asked as he saw the look on her face.

"No. No I'm fine." Regina said as she stood up intending to leave.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You need to rest for awhile." Robin said sitting her back on her bed.

"Now you stay here and I'll be back with something to drink and check on Roland." Robin said as he got up and headed to the door.

"And milady if you are not still in that bed when I return, we might just have to revist your spanking." Robin said as he left the room. Regina stayed in the bed too shocked right now to think. Robin Hood was her soul mate she knew this was not the whole reason she felt this way towards him. Feelings that she would not even admit to herself just returned a few moments later with Roland in tow.

"Gina are you ok?" Roland asked as he came running up to her bed.

"I'm fine young sir. I just got a bump on the head but other than that I'm fine." Regina said as she took the water from Robin.

"Roland what do you say we give Regina here some time to rest and then for lunch later we all have lunch together in here?" Robin asked as Roland's face lit up.

"Uh that's not really necessary." Regina said.

"Now come on, you can't resist this face now can you?" Robin asked looking at Roland.

"Uh no. I can't. I would be honored to have you both for lunch." Regina said.

"Ok little man lets give her some time to rest." Robin said as he picked up his son.

"Bye Gina." Roland said.

"If you need me send for me milady." Robin said as Regina nodded. The two men left the room Regina just laid back and closed her eyes and let what she had learned today sink was still in shock. What made her feel somewhat better was that she knew of the prophecy that Robin was her soul mate. Robin had no clue about it yet he was interested in her quite interested. She thought to herself how she had thought she was going to stop thinking of him but here she was thinking of the man who smelled of forest, the man with the lion smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy Tale Land

"Daddy," Roland started to say.

"Shh she's still sleeping." Robin whispered as he looked down at Regina.

"Daddy then kiss her awake." Roland said.

"I might just do that." Robin said as he put the basket full of food down and kneeled down beside the bed and brushed some hair away from her face and leaned his head down and let hips lips briefly touch hers and she moved slightly in her sleep.

"Robin." Regina said very low. Robin barely able to hear it but hear it he did he was quite happy that in her dreams that he was on her mind as she had been on his many a night.

"I'm here milady." Robin said smiling at her as she opened her eyes.

"What? What happened?" Regina asked.

"You've been sleeping milady. Your two favorite men brought you something to feast on." Robin said.

"Hi Gina." Roland said as he hopped on her bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Roland asked.

"Yes young knight I am feeling much better now that you're here." Regina said as the three of them sat there and started to have their lunch Robin looking at Regina. Regina looking at Robin and Roland just looking back and forth between them.

"Gina do you have any kids?" Roland asked all of a sudden.

"Roland that's,"Robin started to say knowing that the subject of Henry was painful for Regina.

"No. No that's alright. Yes Roland I have a son his name is Henry." Regina said.

"Where is he?" Roland asked.

"He's, well my son is with his real mother. I raised him but he is not mine by blood does this make sense?" Regina answered trying not to confuse Roland too much.

"Yes kind of. Can I meet him?" Roland asked.

"He's not where we can meet him right not but hopefully one day that can be fixed." Regina said.

"I think we would all like that." Robin said.

"What about Henry's daddy?" Roland said.

"Well his daddy, his daddy is your daddy's friend Neal." Regina said.

"Neal is your son's father?" Roland asked in surprise.

"Well yes in a way, its complicated." Regina said.

"Oh I see its grown up stuff." Roland said.

"Yes exactly." Regina said as she looked at Robin who just smiled back at her.

"I didn't get to know my mother." Roland said as Regina's heart broke for him.

"Roland your mother loved you very much." Robin said as he took Roland and put him in his lap.

"Roland I'm sure your mother watches over you every day and the people who we love are never truly lost from us. They live in us, right here." Regina said as she touched Roland's chest where his heart is.

"Really Gina?" Roland asked.

"Yes Roland as long as your heart beats your mother is alive in you." Regina said as Roland left his father's embrace and went over to Regina and hugged her.

"Thank you." Robin said as he looked at Regina who nodded and smiled.

"Milady Roland and I were going to go to the courtyard and practice with our bow and arrows. Would you like to accompany us?" Robin asked.

"Sure why not. I need to get some exercise." Regina said as they left her room and headed downstairs to the courtyard where Robin's merry men had set up targets and were already practicing. Roland sat on a log that had been sat up as a chair and watched them practice as Robin got into position and pulled back on his bow and let arrow after arrow fly hitting the target every single time.

"Milady would you like to give it a shot?" Robin asked Regina.

"I have my magic. I have no need to use a bow." Regina said.

"Ah you are scared to use one I see." Robin said trying to get a rise out of her.

"I'll show you scared." Regina said as she took his bow and pulled one of his arrows out and got into position.

"Let me help milady." Robin said as he stood right behind her putting his hands on her hips pulling her back against him as he put his face right beside hers letting his breath kiss her cheeks.

"Watch your hands thief." Regina said trying to concentrate.

"Relax milady this isn't me making a move on you. When I do you will be sure to know it." Robin said.

"You pull back gently milady and set your sights on your target not letting it out of your sight." Robin said as one hand was on her hand on the bow the other on her hand pulling it back.

"Stay steady never doubting that you will get your target." Robin said as he looked at her as she looked at him,before looking back at the target.

"Then take a deep breath and release." Robin said as Regina concentrated on the target and took a breath and released the arrow, she hit the target. Robin let his hands fall to her clapped in the background.

"You did it Gina." Roland said.

"Well done milady we make a good team." Robin said.

"Its not that difficult." Regina said.

"With a good teacher." Robin said confidently.

"With an even better student." Regina said back as she turned and was going to head back to the castle.

"Accompany me to dinner tonight milady." Robin said.

"You are persistent aren't you thief." Regina said.

"Yes milady I am when I know what could be." Robin said.

"And what is that?" Regina asked.

"Well see that's the beauty of it, the unknown we all get a second chance. You just have to open your eyes and take that risk." Robin said.

"I'll see you at dinner then." Regina said as she headed back.

That evening Regina had just left her room when she saw Robin approaching her room.

"Good evening milady. I trust you are doing well." Robin said.

"I'm fine. Where is Roland?" Regina said.

"Ah he went off with Friar Tuck and my men." Robin said.

"I see." Regina said as Robin stepped closer.

"You look lovely milady." Robin said.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" Regina said as she tried to head towards the hall.

"Wait"Robin said as he leaned down and took her face between his hands and kissed her as she responded immediately and kissed him right back in the hall. Right where anyone could see not that either would notice they were so intune to each took a step back into her room bringing Robin with her. She turned and shut the door behind her their lips not leaving each at that moment had decided to throw everything into this and to not let her fear get the best of her and she walked forward with Robin walking backwards till the back of his legs hit her bed. She pushed on his chest as he fell backwards on her bed as she leaned down with one leg on each side of his hips. Robin looked up at her with passion in his eyes as he brought one hand up and put it in her hair pulling her down to kiss him. Regina leaned down and started to grind on his hips feeling him instantly respond to her as Robin's pants felt three sizes too small instantly. What this woman did to him, Robin's other hand landed on one breast caressing it through the fabric of her top and he pinched the nipple and he was rewarded with a moan int his mouth. She grinded on his lap and she also was rewarded with a moan from him as Robin pulled back from her.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Regina answered.

"Regina if we do this, this is not a one time thing. I don't want you running from me afterwards and you will have to keep this wall down that I knocked down." Robin said.

"I'm very sure." Regina said as their mouths once again met and their passion for each other evident in their had started to unbuckle his vest when they heard a knock on Regina's door.

"Don't say anything maybe they will go away." Robin whispered against her face with his frustration at a peak.

"Robin? Are you in there?" Little John asked through the door.

"I'm going to kill him." Robin said as he leaned back and for off the bed and headed to the door.

"Hello Little John. How can I be of assistance?" Robin asked a little louder than he knew was necessary as he opened the door with irritation clearly on his face.

"Robin glad I found you. The men and I needed a word with you." Little John said as he looked over Robin's shoulder seeing the Queen as John looked back at Robin.

"Ah well I'll be down in just a minute." Robin said giving him a look. John nodded and left as Robin then closed the door.

"Clearly his timing is awful." Robin said as he walked back to where Regina was now standing by the window looking out. He walked behind her and put his hands on her waist pulling her back against him with his head on her right shoulder giving her neck a kiss.

"Don't close up on me milady. We have only just started." Robin promised as he turned her face towards him and kissed her on the lips, drinking in the kiss. Robin was fearful all his hard work to get Regina to open up to him was over with when he felt her respond to his kiss. A few seconds later he pulled back.

"Let me escort you to the dining hall and I'll go see what my men need. Then you and I are going to come back here for some alone time." Robin said.

"You better eat plenty at dinner because you are going to need your strength thief." Regina said and on those words Robin smiled.

"I could say the same to you as well milady." Robin said as they headed downstairs for dinner.

In the dining hall Regina was sitting next to Snow and Charming while Robin sat directly opposite her. Both of them watching the other one while the others around the couple just watched the scene in front of them. Snow just smiled at Charming watching this in front of her, Robin watched her consume every bite as she would take a strawberry and hold it in the front of her mouth and lightly suck on it before finally putting it in her mouth. He knew she was trying to drive him crazy and to get back at her he would take his own piece of fruit and pop it in his mouth and suck on it bite after bite.

"Hungry tonight Robin?" David asked jokingly.

"Ravenous." Robin said as his eyes were glued to Regina as he answered. David and Snow just looked at each other and smiled knowing these two were obviously getting closer and closer.

"Well its a good thing then that Granny cooked extra tonight." Snow said trying to make either break eye contact but it had no affect.

"Very much so. Everyone is going to need their strength over the next few hours and days." Regina said looking at Robin who just raised an eyebrow and smirked. The rest of the evening passed pretty much the same way with every time someone said something to Robin or Regina they answered them but never looked at the person talking. They only looked at each other.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to head to my room for the evening." Regina said as she stood up and left the table and dining hall and headed to her room. Robin just watched her leave and in just a bit excused himself and went to check on Roland and took him upstairs and got him bathed and got him into bed. After making sure Roland was sound asleep he headed towards Regina's room a little later he arrived there shortly and knocked on her door. When he received no answer and found the door slightly opened and let himself in, once he entered the room he found Regina standing by her window in a silky gown with her back to him. He shut the door and walked over to her and he put his hands on her waist as her hands came down on his as he pulled her against his chest and kissed the side of her neck.

"You are intoxicating." Robin said.

"I could say the same thing for you." Regina said.

"It took everything I could not to kiss you right then and there in the hall." Robin confessed.

"Got to you a bit did I." Regina said with a smile.

"Oh I will show you how much you affected me tonight." Robin said as he turned her around to look at him.

"Then show me." Regina said as she pulled him down kissing him with his hands in her hair, her arms around him bringing him closer to pulled back for a second to look in her eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure? I don't want any regrets nor you biting my head off tomorrow." Robin had to ask one last time as this would be big on her part as well as his. He had not been with anyone since Marian.

"I want you. You're the first man I have wanted in a very long time." Regina confessed. She had loved Daniel very much so and he would always have a special place in her heart, but now she was willing to open herself up for a new chance. A second chance with Robin her soul mate, Robin picked her up and carried her up to her bed placing her on the bed on her knees as he also kneeled on the bed and kissed her deeply. Regina started to unbuckling his vest followed by his shirt then she stopped kissing him long enough to pull it over his head. Robin let his hands slide down her body to where her gown ended and pulled it up over her head slowly revealing her body to him, Robin just stared at her as she was completely naked now. He took in her creamy body and her rosy nipples and he thanked the heavens above that this woman, yes this evil queen had let him get close to her.

She put her hands on his pants and started to take off his pants but he stopped her and got off the bed and removed his boots as their eyes not leaving each other. He then pulled his pants off quickly as well leaving him as naked as her and she revealed in his body as he kneeled back on the bed in front of her and taking her head between his hands and kissing her lips and her face, her neck. Regina put her hands in his hair as she started leaning backwards bringing Robin with her, he leaned on top of her and kissed her neck even more before moving further down her body to her breasts licking one then the other suckling one then giving the other one the same attention as he was rewarded when the nipples hardened.

"Robin." Regina moaned.

"Have patience milady. I'm going to take my time with you." Robin said as he once again lowered his had down her body to her flat stomach as he kept going lower. Regina tensed slightly but Robin felt the change in her.

"Don't hide from me Regina. I'm going to pleasure you." Robin said.

"I haven't had that great experience with that." Regina confessed. She had been with Daniel once and the King only when he demanded. There had been a few knights and of course Graham.

"That's because you weren't with me. I promise you I will bring you pleasure now relax milady." Robin said as his hands touched her knees bringing them apart as he settled between her thighs as he pushed her legs up so that her heels were on the bed. He then kissed the inside of one thigh feeling Regina move slightly as he then leaned down and kissed her where her legs met, feeling her hips move he put one hand on her stomach to help keep her still. He kissed her several times there before finally he let his tongue lick her and he heard Regina moan quietly as her hips moving even more. He knew then she was enjoying his attention there so he flicked his tongue on her clit as he let his tongue enter her and did to her with his tongue what he soon would be doing with his cock. He tasted how wet she was becoming as he pleasured her body for several moments before letting his mouth suck on her clit first lightly then with more force causing her to moan louder now.

"Robinnnnn, I neeeeedddd." Regina moaned out as her hands in her sheets and gripped them harder as her heels burning into the sheets.

"I know milady and you shall have." Robin said as he pleasured her with his tongue before letting one finger slip inside her as it glided in smoothly. She was so wet and feeling her respond even more he then entered another finger inside of her and let them pleasure her there as he sucked more on her clit. He could feel her about to cum and he never let up the pace as her head was thrashing on the bed as he felt her begin to tighten up around him.

"Robinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Regina moaned out his name loudly as the orgasm took over her. Her eyes closed shut as she saw stars and her toes curled as her body went out of control till finally she felt herself falling back to earth and her body felt like it had been running for hours til she was limp as could be.

"Did milady enjoy her thief's attention? "Robin said as he leaned up her body as he settled between her legs. He kissed her lips as he looked into her eyes.

"You know I did thief, stop looking so smug." Regina said.

"Mmm and its not over with yet." Robin said as he moved his cock over her lips and slipped inside her as he looked in her eyes as he had entered her slowly. Making sure she was enjoying he deepened his entry letting her take him whole and she clung to him with a gasp of pleasure as her body relishing the feel of his intimate invasion. He started a slow rhythm of movement waiting until he was sure she was comfortable before increasing his pace. His thrusts seemed to deepen with every downward movement.

Regina felt herself being carried away on a tide of building pleasure as an exquisite tension drawing all her nerves into a tight ball tottering on the edge of release as their bodies were in perfect could sense her oncoming orgasm, and his was not far behind.

"Let go Regina, just let go." Robin said as the tight spiral was at a breaking point. Regina could feel it in each and every cell of her body as his next deep thrust finally tipped her over and she was falling again, moaning out his name once again as her cries of rapture bringing Robin great pleasure in knowing he was the cause of her pleasure. He could wait no longer and with a deep groan he surged one more time to bring himself the release he craved from the tight cocoon of her felt the force of his pleasure as he exploded in her and his large body becoming lifeless as he finally collapsed in spent desire. After a few moments he braced himself on his forearms to look into her face.

"I love you." Robin said into her eyes, not expecting her to say the same.

"I love you too." Regina said as she kissed him. He finally moved to her side bringing her by his side with her hand on his heart and her head on his chest. Both of them in complete bliss as he kissed the top of her head and thanked the heavens again for this woman by his side as she had finally let her guard down all the way and opened her heart to him. He had given her his heart as she had finally given him, hers and he intended to keep it at all cost.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin was used to waking up early in the morning after all the years of living in the this morning was different and the reason he was still in bed was tucked securely to his side. The queen Regina as he looked at her, she had her arm around his waist with her head on his arm as he moved a piece of her hair that was across her face and moved it behind her ear. He thought she was so beautiful and she looked so peaceful, so innocent in her sleep but he knew she had done bad, terrible things in the past. But that's what it was now, it was the past and he could see she was trying to not be that person anymore. And his past was not pure either and for the first time in many years he had a new outlook on the future and he meant what he said last night after they had made love when he told her that he he loved her that he was in love with her. It had not happened over night the attraction had been there from the beginning, but he had slowly been falling for her these many saving Roland and her being kind with Roland and her opening up and telling him about her son that she had lost. All these things had taken affect on him. He hated to move and wake her up so he decided to stay where he was as Roland would not be up for a few more hours as he was a lot like him, but not in this one instance he would just close his eyes for a little bit longer.

Later that morning Regina was in her bed and as she was going to turn over she felt the arm around her waist and she opened her eyes fully and saw Robin sleeping by her side. She smiled as she had opened her heart yes she had one, as black as it has been she had one. She looked at him with his eyes were closed he had a small smile on his face she shook her head thinking he always seemed to be smiling his head was on a pillow with the covers just coming to his waist. She took one hand and put it on his chest tracing his abs then she looked at his forearm where a certain tattoo was and she traced the design with a finger thinking how much time she had wasted with him. In not entering that damn tavern Tinkerbelle's words came back to her right then about how selfish she was about not just ruining her life, but ruining his as well. But with that decision she may have robbed them of time together they might of eventually married and had a family of their own but she would not regret it because there would have been no Henry nor no Roland and she shook her head all because of this tattoo.

"Do you like it?" Robin asked as he had felt her hands on him.

"Oh, you're awake." Regina said as she looked up at blue eyes looking at her and she propped herself up on an arm and rested her head on his chest looking at him.

"Good morning milady." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning thief." Regina said,kissing him right back.

"You never did answer my question." Robin asked again.

"Its a nice tattoo. What does it stand for?" Regina asked cautiously.

"Its my family's crest, my father had it as his father did as well." Robin explained.

"I see." Regina said.

"How did you sleep milady?"Robin asked with a smile on his face.

"For some reason its one of the best night sleep I have had in ages." Regina said.

"I must say it was for me as well." Robin said looking at her and wondering if she had regretted her words to him last night.

"Regina I meant what I said last night. I do love you." Robin said.

"I meant what I said as well. I love you, my thief as irritating as you can be you slipped inside the walls I have put up for so long." Regina said.

"Irritating? Me? Now milady who was it that said how I deserved to be chased by your black knights again?" Robin asked.

"Its too bad they didn't catch you thief." Regina said.

"Oh is that so? And why is that?" Robin asked as he put his arms around her.

"Because I could have had you in my dungeon doing all sorts of things with you." Regina said with an evil smile.

"Oh I see. You would have just made me your personal slave." Robin said with a smile.

"Mmmhmm we could of spent hours in there." Regina said.

"Hmm and what pray tell would you have been doing to me?" Robin asked smiling huge now.

"I prefer to show you one day." Regina said.

"I will keep you to that promise one day milady." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Did you enjoy last night as much as I did? "Robin asked already knowing what her answer would be.

"I think you know exactly how much I enjoyed last night." Regina said.

"I think I did hear my name a time or two off your lips last night." Robin said with a smile.

"Mmmhmm that you did thief. Good thing my chambers are far away from the next room." Regina said.

"Mmm that's a very good thing to know milady." Robin said.

"As much as I don't want to leave this room and this bed in particular. I better go check on Roland and get him some breakfast." Robin said as he slowly slid out of the bed and started to put on his pants when he felt a smack on his butt and he quickly turned.

"What was that for? Did I not please my queen enough last night?"Robin asked

"That is for spanking me when you did." Regina said as she then grabbed him and kissed him hard. "And that is for pleasing me greatly last night." Regina said as she watched him finished getting dressed.

"I'll see you in the dining hall for breakfast?" Robin asked.

"I'll see you down there but Robin-" Regina started to say but didn't know how to say this to him.

"I know. You want to keep this between us right?" Robin asked already knowing where she was going.

"For now. I just want to keep this between us as there is enough going on already. So don't take it personally if I am still pissy around you." Regina said.

"I understand and agree but milady if you want to keep this quiet may I suggest one thing." Robin said.

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"You might want to make sure you cover your neck there. You have a few love marks there." Robin said with an arrogant smile gracing his face.

"Is that so? Well be careful about not taking your shirt off too, you might have a few scratches on your back." Regina said quite confidently.

"I wear those marks with pride." Robin said as he came back to the bed for one last kiss.

"Love you." Robin said.

"Love you." Regina said back and watched him start to leave the room as he paused at the door and winked at her as she winked back and he left the room. Regina laid back on the bed letting everything that had happened the previous night come back to her. She couldn't let the giggle come out of her she was happy, happy for the first time in a long time. She quickly got up and bathed and dressed carefully checking herself in the mirror to make sure the mark Robin had left on her neck was covered, though a part of her wanted everyone to see but now was not the time. They had more pressing issues to deal with first, she went down to the dining hall as had become the normal for her she looked for Robin seeing him with his men and Roland. Robin upon sensing she was there brought his head up and winked at her as she headed for the table with the smiled as she walked over to the table.

"Regina if I didn't know any better I would say you were smitten." Snow said.

"If we were back in our world I would say your stomach was smitten with crispy creames." Regina said as she sat down.

"Ok so we are meeting in the golden chamber after lunch with some of the others to brainstorm on how to stop the witch." David said.

"I'll be there." Regina said as she started to eat her breakfast. She would glance up and see Robin looking at her every time and he would just smile and when he was sure no one was looking he would wink. She would try her best not to smile but occasionally one would peak out. Later she saw Robin and his men leave their table and head out to the courtyard. Regina thought they would be out there for awhile for target practice so she decided to go for a ride and she headed for the stables and got her horse and started for the meadow she had been to a few days before.

Robin was out with his men in the courtyard with his men practicing with them when he heard a horse galloping away and he saw Regina on a horse heading out towards the spot she had went not too long ago he smiled and went to Roland.

"Roland, daddy is going to leave for just a bit. But I will be back very soon you stay with the men and supervise ok little man." Robin said as his son's face lit up upon hearing he was in charge and nodded. Robin kissed his head and headed to the stables and a minute later he was off following where Regina had came to the clearing and saw Regina standing he dismounted and came up behind her and circled her in his arms.

"Mmmm I missed you." Robin said as he pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck.

"I missed you as well." Regina said smiling with her eyes closed.

"You know if you needed a ride all you had to do was ask." Robin said with laughter in his words.

"Who says I'm done riding yet?" Regina asked as she turned in his arms and quickly pushed him to the ground. She took off her boots and then her pants and she loosened her top. She landed on top of him and kissed him as her hands worked on his pants and pulled them down far enough as he pushed her top down to her waist. Her breasts popping out he latched onto her nipples, biting one before licking and sucking, twisting the other nipple. His fingers pleasuring her as he took his cock and slid his length up and down her lips as he then slid right inside her and they both moaned when this happened. She started to ride him slowly at first and then faster and faster, he took one hand and rubbed her clit as her hands were on his chest twisting his nipples as he had done for her.

"Cum for me milady." Robin moaned out as he knew he was not going to last much longer with how hard she was riding him now. He felt her orgasm start and rubbed her clit faster and faster he saw her head throw back as she let out a primal yell and he felt her clench around his cock bringing him over the edge as he emptied himself inside her over and over till he was drained and she collapsed on his chest.

"Milady I think you should take daily rides." Robin said as Regina raised back and looked at him.

"As long as my favorite stallion can keep up." Regina said as he laughed at that as they lay like this for a few minutes but both knew they had to get back to the castle they got up and got dressed.

"Are you able to ride?" Robin asked at Regina's raised eyebrow he laughed.

"I meant the horse." Robin asked as Regina quickly mounted her horse.

"Very much so and then some." Regina said as she kicked her horse and they were off leaving Robin there. Robin made sure he was dressed and headed back to the castle and he found Roland in charge of his men in the courtyard after awhile he went over to Roland.

"Roland how about me and you have a picnic with Regina today? Does that sound like fun?" Robin asked his son.

"I'd like that daddy, I like Gina." Roland said.

"Great. How about we go ask Regina now." Robin said as they headed upstairs to her room and she met them in the hallway.

"Gina!" Roland yelled as he raced towards her and she leaned down and hugged him and picked him up.

"Hello my little knight." Regina said as she held him.

"Will you go on a picnic with me and daddy today?" Roland asked as he looked at his daddy who just smiled.

"I would be honored to join you and your daddy for a picnic." Regina said as she looked at Robin and smiled.

"Well since we have a date little man you and I need to go prepare for our picnic with the lady." Robin said as Regina put Roland back down.

"See you later Gina." Roland said.

"Until later milady." Robin said as he took her hand and kissed her hand and left. Regina went to her room and took care to pick out something special to wear for her picnic date.

"Gina!" Roland said as he ran towards later to Regina and hugged her legs with his little arms.

"Hello my little knight. Are you ready to go on a picnic?" Regina asked.

"Yes daddy and I have a basket full of food. I'm riding with daddy on a horse. Do you like to ride Gina?" Roland asked as Robin coughed behind them. Regina turned and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Roland I do like to. Now lets get going." Regina said as Robin took Roland and put him on his horse. Regina mounted hers and they were off and not too far from the castle but away from prying came to a clearing and dismounted and Robin laid out a blanket and started to unpack their food and began to eat. Robin looking at Regina smiling it had been a long time since he had felt like this.

"Mmm this food is delicious. Do you like it Roland?" Regina asked.

"Mmmhmm, its very good." Roland said.

"Daddy I like Gina." Roland said as his father laughed and rubbed his son's hair.

"So do I little man, so do I." Robin said as he looked at Regina.

"Gina do you like my daddy?" Roland asked with a child's innocence.

"Yes, yes Roland I like your daddy very much." Regina said with a smile.

"Are you going to be my mommy?" Roland asked.

"Roland-" Robin started to say.

"Roland,I don't know what the future holds but I enjoy spending time with you and your daddy very much." Regina said.

"I like spending time with you too." Roland said as they finished eating and Robin and Roland played while Regina watched them. A smile on her face as she leaned back on an elbow relaxing before she knew it she was asleep. Roland went back to the blanket and saw Regina laying down and he leaned down and laid down beside her as a minute later Robin found them laying on the blanket fast asleep, he just smiled at this image as he kneeled down and kissed Regina on her lips waking her up.

"We better head back soon as we have the meeting with David and Snow in a little while." Robin said as he picked up the sleeping Roland and they went back to castle. Robin took Roland back to their room so he could finish his nap and then hurried to meet the others to come up with plans on how to stop the witch.

"Well its about time you showed up." Regina said as Robin came into the room.

"Sorry milady. I didn't know you would miss me." Robin said as he sat down and they discussed any ways on stopping the witch till they finally decided they were going to send a small group to find out anything they could on the witch. As the weeks went on Robin and Regina in public would stay sarcastic towards each other, but when they could steal any stolen moments alone they would take advantage of every moment. At night after Roland was asleep Robin would sneak over to Regina's chambers and they would spend the nights together and before daylight Robin would always head back to his chambers.

"Regina." Robin said one night as they had just finished making love and he was holding her in his arms in bed.

"Mmmhmm."Regina said totally pleased.

"Have you ever had any desire to get married again?" Robin asked as he thought that there he had finally said what had been on his mind for awhile.

"That's funny." Regina said laughing.

"I'm serious milady." Robin said as he put one finger under her chin to look at him.

"I never saw myself getting married again." Regina said.

"Not even to me." Robin said.

"You're serious aren't you?" Regina asked.

"Very much so milady." Robin said.

"I'm not sure I'm one that is fit to be married." Regina said.

"I think we fit well together and we obviously love each other and I want to go to bed with you and wake up next to you as your husband." Robin said.

"Robin I love you, but I'm not sure about this. I mean we have this threat over our heads." Regina said when Robin stopped her.

"Regina,marry me. We can do it in secret with just you, me, Roland and Friar Tuck." Robin said.

"Robin, what about Roland? How is he going to take this?" Regina asked.

"Regina he adores you, he would love for us to be a family. I'm sure of it." Robin said.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to marry me?" Regina asked.

"I've never been sure of anything in my life." Robin said. "Marry me Regina." Robin said.

"Then my answer is yes." Regina said.

"Tomorrow night after dinner we'll meet in the woods. I'll bring Roland and Friar Tuck." Robin said.

"Tomorrow Robin?" Regina asked totally shocked.

"Regina I don't want to spend another night apart from you. I don't want to loose anymore time from you." Robin said.

"Me neither then." Regina said as they kissed and went to sleep in each other's arms. As was the norm Robin would wake up early and get dressed and he would kiss Regina before he left seeing her smile in her sleep. He headed back to his chambers checking on Roland before leaving to go find Friar Tuck already out in the courtyard with some of the other men he quickly headed over to Friar Tuck.

"Friar Tuck, may I have a word with you?" Robin asked as the two men went over to the side away from the others.

"How can I help you Robin?" Friar Tuck asked.

"Well I'm going to be needing your assistance tonight my friend." Robin said.

"Ok what exactly do you need?" Friar Tuck asked.

"I'm going to need you to perform for my wedding tonight." Robin said.

"Your what?" Friar Tuck asked a little too loudly as several of the men looked at them.

"You heard me." Robin said.

"And who is your bride?" Friar Tuck asked.

"Its Regina." Robin said.

"The Evil Queen? Robin have you lost your mind? Has she got you under some sort of spell?" Friar Tuck asked not believing what he was hearing from Robin.

"Her name is Regina and she may have been the Evil Queen at one time, but no longer." Robin said.

"Robin are you sure?" Friar Tuck asked.

"Friar Tuck I love her and she loves me. Will you perform the marriage?" Robin asked.

"If you are sure then I would be honored to." Friar Tuck said as Robin thanked him and went to tell Roland. He found his little boy just waking up in their room.

"Roland I have something very important to tell you but you have to keep it a secret for now." Robin said.

"Okay daddy." Roland said.

"After dinner tonight you and I are going to leave the castle for a little while. Regina and I are going to get married so that means we're going to be a family. Does this make you happy?" Robin asked his son.

"Very happy daddy. Will this make Gina my mommy?" Roland asked.

"Yes Roland, this will make her your mommy." Robin said.

"Then this makes me very happy." Roland said.

"Okay but remember you can't tell anyone. This is between you and me."Robin said as they hugged and went down for breakfast. Regina was late coming down and Robin just smiled and winked at her as she came into the room. Roland even gave her a little thumbs up as Regina did the same back at Roland. Later that night after dinner Regina left the hall early and headed to her room as she went through her clothes. Frowning when everything was pretty much dark and she didn't want to wear something like that to her wedding to Robin. She finally just summed up a cream colored dress one very similar to the one she had worn the night she had went to the tavern but never went in to see Robin. She left her hair down letting it fly free as she left the castle walls undetected and got to the stables where Robin and Roland waited for her.

"You look beautiful." Robin said.

"Gina I'm so happy you're marrying daddy." Roland said as she picked him up and hugged him.

"Me too Roland." Regina said as Robin extended his hand and the trio left the stables and headed into the woods to where Friar Tuck waited for Tuck just nodded as they came up to him.

"Here Gina." Roland said as he gave her some flowers.

"Thank you Roland." Regina said kissing him on the forehead.

"Robin and Regina we are gathered here this night to join you in marriage. Do you have vows you wish to exchange with each other?" Friar Tuck asked as Robin nodded.

"Regina when we first met it wasn't under the best circumstances. I do believe I'm still owed a thank you but regardless as annoying as you have been to me you have been a light in my world that has been dark for some time. You have shown me how strong you are and how you guard yourself. I look forward to the future as long as I have you and our son now with me. I love you and you make me want to be even a better man for you." Robin said.

"All my life I wanted to be happy. I thought I had found it at one time then a darkness settled in my heart one that I could not shake. At times the darkness receded but never would go away until one day this man who I once told someone smelled like forest came into my life. Him and his adorable little boy you showed me how to be happy as you showed me how good I really can be and I love you very much for it and for the record THANK YOU." Regina said.

"The the powers vested in me I declare you are husband and wife. Robin you may now kiss your bride." Friar Tuck said Robin nodded and took her face between his hands and kissed her.

"You did good daddy." Roland said as the adults laughed.

"Well look what my little sister just went and did." Zelena said from behind a tree with an evil smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Robin thanked Friar Tuck for his services this night and asked Friar Tuck to keep this a secret while he was talking with Tuck, Regina pulled Roland to the side.

"Roland I want you to know that just because I married your daddy that doesn't mean I'm taking your mother's place." Regina said.

"I know that Gina.I love you Gina." Roland said.

"And I love you, my little knight." Regina said as they hugged. Robin smiled as he came up to the two most important people of his life.

"And I love you both very much but Roland, Regina and I have to talk to you about something very important. We can't tell anyone that Regina and I are married right now." Robin said as he kneeled down in front of his son.

"Why not?" Roland asked.

"You remember me telling you about the wicked witch?" Robin asked and at his son's nod he continued "Well that witch wants to hurt Regina and she could use either you or me to hurt Regina. So in order to keep us all safe we have to keep this a secret for now. Can you do that little man?" Robin asked.

"Yes daddy." Roland said.

"Good boy. Now you're going to spend the night with Friar Tuck and the rest of the merry men." Robin said.

"Where are you two going?" Roland asked.

"Well Regina and I are going to spend some time together tonight. But I will be there with you first thing in the morning okay?" Robin asked.

"Ok daddy. Night Gina." Roland said as he took Friar Tuck's hand and they headed back to the castle.

"Hello wife." Robin said as he came to stand in front of Regina. He put his hands around her waist and settled them on the small of her back.

"Hello husband." Regina said as she reached up and kissed him.

"So do you think we can sneak back into the castle undetected?" Robin asked.

"Oh I think I can do one better." Regina said as she used her magic to make them appear in Robin's soon as they arrived there he picked her up into his arms, bridal style.

"I love you." Robin said.

"I love you."Regina said as he carried her over to his bed. He lowered her on the bed and kneeled right beside it and took her face between his hands and kissed her lips, drinking of her lips deeply. His love for her coming out in that kiss, he always loved how she responded to his kisses so passionately as if she had never know love like this before. He felt her take her hands to his vest unzipping it and taking it off his shoulders.

"My wife is eager I see." Robin said as he looked into her eyes.

"My husband is too patient." Regina said.

"Patient? Well not exactly, just thinking of all those times you were so irritating towards me." Robin said.

"You were just as irritating to me Even going so far as spanking me." Regina said.

"Well to be honest I just wanted to touch your firm arse." Robin said.

"Well what is stopping you now?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Nothing my dear, nothing." Robin said as he slid his hands down her back to that very area, cupping her cheeks in his hands. Regina then began to work on his shirt quickly removing it then she grabbed his pants and was beginning to remove them when Robin stopped her.

"Your turn." Robin said as he turned Regina around and worked on getting her dress off and before she knew it the gown was slipping off her shoulders and pooling on the floor. Then she stood there completely naked as Robin quickly removed his boots and pants both of them standing there naked as the days they were born. Robin then picked her up and placed her on the bed and laid down on top of her moving between her thighs. Robin's lips came crashing down on hers as that stirred her senses she was instantly filled with need, an aching and pressing muscle tugging need that she knew only he would be able to assuage. His kiss deepened as she felt his aroused body on top of her pressing against her core.

"You're so beautiful." Robin said as his head lowered and his mouth closed over one nipple and she felt his teeth glaze over it.

"Is that so?" Regina asked as she felt him move to her other breast.

"I know so and I'm so thankful that you're all mine." Robin said.

"I'm yours huh? Well if I'm yours that makes you all mine as well." Regina said.

"That I am milady, since the day I tried to offer you my help. Which you refused." Robin said as he remembered offering her his hand to assist her.

"I have already thanked you for that." Regina said as they both smiled. He then parted her with his body and his cock entering her soft folds. He slid in slowly as his eyes stayed on her face to watch her receive him and he moved in further, watching her face in the throes of passion. He then deepened his entry till in was in fully and she clung to him as he started to thrust, slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out of her before moving back in wrapped her arms around his back as her nails going into his back and her pleasure increased.

"More Robinnnnn." Regina said with her voice full of pleasure as Robin increased his pace, thrusting faster, harder, deeper. He had never known such passion with a woman before but Regina brought this out of him as he knew he had with her. Her moans were getting louder and he could feel her body responding knowing she was getting close. He was trying to pace himself as much as he could but he knew he was getting close himself but he would always make sure she received her pleasure. He knew she had not known passion like this before and he was determined that their lovemaking would always be full of passion and love.

Regina's thoughts were of how right this had always felt with Robin, he was her soul mate, her destiny, her love. A love she thought she would never have and she had never thought she had deserved someone like Robin but somehow he had crept into her mind, into her thoughts and finally her heart. She wrapped her arms around him tighter never wanting to be separated from him, not now. Not when she had finally found her bodies were made for each other hers small and feminine and his long and masculine. She was so in love with him that as the last thought as she felt her orgasm begin.

"Look at me Regina." Robin said as he felt her muscles contract the tell tell sign of her orgasm. She looked him in his eyes and came his name coming out of her mouth in a pleasurable moan.

"Robinnnn."Regina said. Robin felt every quiver of her body as hers sending his over the same edge as her.

"Reginaaaa gods." Robin moaned out as she stared at his face, loving that she was responsible for the pleasure on his face. He spilled himself in her as her body drunk every drop, till finally he was spent and he laid his head in the crook of her finally after getting some deep breaths raised back up.

"I love you my wife." Robin said as he kissed her lips and looked at her face.

"I love you my husband." Regina said as she kissed him back. They stayed like that for awhile limbs and bodies intertwined, till finally Robin turned and laid on his back bringing her with him to his side. She ran her hand down his chest till Robin grabbed it and put it where his heart lay, his heart was so full of love for closed his eyes never wanting this night to end.

"Thank you." Regina said finally out of a few moments of silence.

"For what?" Robin asked as he opened his eyes.

"For loving me." Regina said.

"Milady it is my pleasure to do so." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her, kissed her lips, her face. He raised up slightly pressing her back against the bed.

"Robin." Regina said as she laughed slightly.

"Yes milady?" Robin asked between kisses.

"Don't you stop." Regina said.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Robin said as he started to worship her once again.

to be continued later on


End file.
